


Corruption of my Mind.

by doomzoom, Fallen_Shadow69



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomzoom/pseuds/doomzoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Alter for the worse, that is all the smiling killer has done.<br/>Altered the safe streets into the corrupt mess they are now.<br/>Who is the smiling killer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good news. This story is being turned into a comic from a close friend of Fallen Shadow.   
> http://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/corruption-of-my-mind/list?title_no=161414
> 
> https://chestan117.deviantart.com/gallery/53453428/corruption-of-my-mind
> 
> just the first chapter right now, but I'm sure you all will enjoy it.

"That's it girly you're cut off." said the tall heavy set bartender with an impressive mustache.

"I don'tknow vhat yar takin' about. I'm fineee." slurred Ruby as she reached for another glass of whiskey.

"Sorry Ruby but you're cut off for the night... well morning since it's one o'clock in the morning and I suggest you call someone to come and pick you up." said the man as he stole Ruby's keys away from her, ensuring that she wouldn't attempt to drive home.

Ruby rolled her eyes and slurred "You'rrrre lame Port."

She dragged herself off of the bar stool and stumbled across the dimly lit bar, absent mindedly bumping into wooden tables and chairs. Once she finally made it out of Port's Tavern the burning post winter cold settled into her bones and made the alcohol sink deeper into her and blur the world even more.

 _I wonder if the twenty four hour liquor store is open._ Thought Ruby as she leaned against the dirty outside wall of Port's Tavern. _I should go check to see if it's open and score a cheap bottle of booze._ She thought as she began to stumble her way over to the liquor store down the street.

After tripping several times and somehow losing her jacket in the process she finally arrived at the liquor store. _Oh hey it's open I guess I'm lucky._ Ruby tried her best to walk normally into the store and grab a bottle, but failed almost immediately when she tripped over her own feet and crashed into a newspaper rack at the entrance of the store. Ruby attempted to get back up as fast as she possibly could in her current state and attempted to fix the rack before quickly calling it a lost cause and rushing into the liquor section of the store.

Ruby quickly grabbed the first bottle of whiskey she saw and staggered over to the front counter to pay for it. She slammed the glass bottle onto the hard wooden surface of the counter and lazily looked up to see her one of her favorite people behind the counter working the graveyard shift. "Heyyyyyy Sun, ol vuddy ol pallllll."

Sun looked up from his magazine and frowned. "Ruby what are you doing here this late and drunk?"

"Shhhhh" Ruby reached over the ran her dirty hands over Sun's face. "I just needed-ed to get away for a bit. Ya seeeee me and the kitty had an argument annnnnnd she kinda kicked me out for the night."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Rubes."

Ruby lazily waved him off and said, "Can ya please ring me up? I don't want to think about tonight anymore than before." She was quickly starting to sober up and not liking the fact she may be able to remember something.

Sun hesitated for a few moments trying to judge if it was safe to sell her more booze at this time of night. He looked into her soft silver eyes and underneath the alcohol fueled glaze he saw how sad she was and how much she really needed this for tonight.

"Alright I'll ring you up but only if you promise to call Yang to come pick you up after you leave."

Ruby grinned and reached over the counter to pull him into a tight hug. "Aw I love ya sooooo much Sun. You're the got damn best there ever was the history of ever and ever."

Sun attempted to peel Ruby off of himself but couldn't help but a chuckle slip out as he dealt with her drunken antics. "Alright, alright you drunk get off me."

Ruby finally let go of Sun and gave him a lazy smile as she dug around in her light blue jeans for some extra cash. She frowned when she could find a single dollar and remembered all of her money was in her lost jacket. She teared up and gave Sun her best puppy dog eyes, "Sun I left my money in my jacket and I don't know where my jacket is. I lost it on the way here."

Sun sighed, "Alright I'll cover you for this one time but you better pay me back."

Ruby saluted him and said "Scout's honor"

He rolled his eyes, "You were never a scout Ruby."

"So?" she retorted before snatching the bottle and headed for the door. "I'll seee ya later Sun!"

"See ya Ruby."

Once Ruby stumbled outside the cold air sent shivers down her spine and gave her goose bumps. She quickly opened the bottle of Ice Breaker and downed a few gulps before she felt a familiar warmth spread through her. "Imma show the bottle to Port and rub it in his stupid ugly mustached face." She began to stumble back in the direction of the bar and continued to talk to herself, "I don't need him, I don't need anyone." As she made her way back to the bar she spotted a familiar red jacked hung in the branch of a tree. "It's my jacket!" Ruby rushed over to her jacket and fell as she tripped on the uneven sidewalk dropping and breaking her brand new bottle of whiskey.

Ruby groaned and slowly got up from the dirty pavement, the alcohol in her system not letting her feel the real pain of the multiple cuts along her left arm and some of her right hand. She rubbed her scraped and cut up hands on her jeans, leaving long red streaks down her front of her thighs. She yanked her jacked out of the tree and put it on. Ruby patted down her right pocket and smiled when she sound what she was looking for.

She pulled out her bottle of doxepin and her smile grew wider "Hello old friend you always make me feel better when I'm down." she shook a few pills into her palm and downed them dry.

She began to make her way to Ports and was halfway there when she began to feel the drugs pump into her system and slow down her movements further. She smiled and thought _This is great._ before everything went black.

….

Ruby slowly woke up to the burning light of the sun in her eyes, her head throbbed painfully and her throat burned. She slowly attempted to open her eyes, quickly regretting it as the sun burned worse and made her head hurt even more. She turned onto her side and heard leaves crinkle underneath herself. Ruby scrunched her eyebrows, confused at the sound and moved a bit more to confirm the sound of the leaves before forcing her eyes open and looking around.

She saw long red streaks of blood down her jeans and her jacket had been ripped in several places with several splotches of blood all over her jacket. The cuffs were stained a brownish red and there were more splotches down the length of her jeans.

_What the hell happened last night?_

 

 

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A.N.~
> 
> Welp that’s a chapter. This is a story that me (doomzoom by ya’ll can just call me Chip) and Shadow came up with one day when we were plotting world domination on skype I hope you all liked it and please review and all that jazz. Till next time peoples!
> 
>  
> 
> Yoski. it is Fallen Shadow and Yeah. that is true but we also only got onto that train of thought because i was complaining about how my phone came with ‘The Art of War’ by Sun Tzu on it. And now it is starting to change text into some Communist manifesto. I’m starting to think it is possessed… or at least trying to tell me something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ruby stood up from her impromptu bed of leaves to try and get a sense of her surroundings. As she looked around and could see the city wasn't far. ' _While it is nice to see that I didn't get far, I still would love to know what the fuck happened._ '

She looked down at her clothes in near tatters, loathing whatever she did last night. She began to release a torrent of curses inside her head as she dug her hands into her pockets to look for any clues as to what happened.

She pulled the contents out of her pockets. Glad she still had her bottle of pills, her phone, but not her keys. With her free hand she opened the small bottle and poured a few of the pills into her hand and instantly dumped them into her mouth. She quickly recapped the bottle and placed it into the pocket where her keys should be.

She quickly unlocked her phone as she began to walk towards the city. ' _Twenty three miss calls, fifty texts, most from Yang. At least she cares. Might as well call her to see if she can give me a lift._ '

As she heard the distinct ringing tone she was glad her phone still had some power. " _Ruby! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I got calls from not only Port but Sun about your drunk ass and you are only responding to my calls and texts now!_ "

"Yang. Please no yelling. Can you come and get me? I somehow wound up in the woods." Ruby asked much softer then how much her sister was yelling at her. Her head felt like it was being split open, and she already hated the sun she didn't want to hate her sister's voice.

" _I'm at a scene right now. If you are nearby I'm sure Ice Queen won't mind covering my ass long enough for me to drop you at your place._ "

"Yeah... can you... um... instead drop me at your place?"

" _The fuck did you do this time?_ "

"Look, I'm outside that one bakery Jaune got kicked out from. Can we talk about this later?" Ruby asked, she didn't want to tell Yang how she may have screwed it up big time. She just wanted to get changed, take something to try and mend her headache, and possibly some more sleep.

" _Your a block away. Head in the direction of Port's. Ice Queen is already bitching because I'm on the phone right now._ "

"Thanks Yang. I shouldn't be long. But please make sure she doesn't yell. My head is already killing me." Before Yang could respond Ruby hung up. She couldn't maintain doing three things at once. She needed to focus on walking and not throwing up.

The smell of the nearby café, while alluring, also churned her stomach. She knew she should probably get something to eat but quickly decided against it. She didn't trust her ability to keep food down.

She looked at the ground hoping that it may help her sore eyes from the sun's harsh rays. Each second felt longer than what it needed to be, but she would put up with it for the few more minutes before she can steal Yang's sunglasses.

She could feel someone pushing her shoulder. She looked up and could see a man dressed in a blue outfit. "Sorry ma'am you can't come in here. Active crime scene."

"No need to yell so loud. Can you just tell Detective Xiao Long that her sister is here?" Ruby muttered softly, rubbing her temples. She was glad that she got there, and prayed that the white haired partner of her sister wasn't going to yell.

Ruby closed her eyes wanting to just bask in the sunlight. "RUBY!" Ruby quickly covered her ears and hunched over. "What did you do to her to cause her to kick you out for the third time in a month?" She didn't even need to open her eyes to know who it was yelling. The voice that was yelling was distinct.

"Weiss... please... not so loud. And I haven't even told my sister." Ruby stated softly, not wanting her head to split any further open.

"More importantly then the inevitable taste of foot in your mouth, what happened to you last night? You're covered in blood." Weiss asked much softer but still far too loud for the small redhead's liking. Ruby opened her eyes in time to see Weiss ducking under the barricade to get a better look at her friend.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was Sun buying me booze because I forgot my wallet. And I think Port may have my keys... and now I kinda wish I had some aspirin with me as well. My head is killing me."

"Clean your clothes when you get the chance. And a shower. You smell like a brewery. Yang shouldn't be long." Weiss spoke even softer, but moved slightly further away so she couldn't smell whatever cheap drink she was drinking the previous night.

"What happened to cause both you and Yang get sent for this?" Ruby asked not wanting to really know but more so wanting to make some light conversation until Yang got there to take her to her apartment.

"You know I can't tell you Ruby. It is rule to not disclose sensitive information for a reason." Weiss stated just as the unmistakable mass of blonde hair walked out into view of of the duo. "But, I'm sure you'll just ask Yang. But I will not break that rule."

"God Rubes. If I didn't know better I would swear you caused a blood bath somewhere. Just tell me it is outside my jurisdiction." Yang joked rustling Ruby's hair. Ruby swatted the hand away, and began to rub her temples. All the talking was starting to make her head split all over again.

"Yang. I don't remember most of the night. Just... can we go? And can I borrow your sunglasses? Between the stupid sunlight, and Weiss yelling so freaking loud, my head feels like it is in pieces." Ruby asked as her sister placed the requested item on her face. Ruby pushed them further up her face, loathing the fact they were a size too big for her.

Yang began to giggle at the action and lead the small redhead towards her car. "You still need to tell me how you fucked up... again. Seriously I doubt she is going to keep forgiving you if you keep fucking up like this." Yang spoke loud enough to cause her sister's head to throb painfully, but soft enough to not cause Ruby to ignore the pain and in a vein attempt to cause the same feeling to the blonde.

"That's the thing Yang. I didn't do anything this time... I don't think I did at least. She just got really mad and after an hour and a half of fighting I got kicked out. And I went to Port's and then Sun bought me some more and I woke up god knows how long ago in the forest."

"Well you called me about twenty minutes ago and you won't believe the case we got put on." Yang teased what she knew Ruby would have asked Weiss. But she was also far too excited to keep it to herself. And the only person she trusted in the public with the information was her hungover sister next to her.

"Yang, I'm hungover, tired and ready to throw up for the next few days. Either tell me or don't."

"I'll give you a few hints. Double the confessed body count of Ted Bundy, far more infamous these days than the Jack the Ripper and the same person dad spent the latter half of his career hunting. And he stayed just outside of dad's jurisdiction. 'The Chelsea Grinner', or as we took to calling him 'The Smiling Killer'. If anyone catches this sick bastard they will have some serious security."

Before Yang could continue any further Ruby quickly clamped her hands over Yang's mouth. That simple confession was enough to remove any pains the previous night had caused. Both Yang and Ruby had studied their father's case files. She knew the way this killer worked.

"Yang promise me you'll drop this case. This person knew dad was on their tail and intentionally toyed with him for four years and effectively drove him into an early grave. I do not want that to happen to you."Ruby's tone adopted the full worry that she had since Yang's first day after joining the police. Despite their father's constant road blocks he created just to stop them. The same worry that had increased every time Yang got a promotion and every time she got put on a case that could endanger her life in the long run.

"Not going to happen Ruby for two reasons. One I doubt this is the same person. Evidence is abundant, from disturbed pools of blood to leaving the knife behind. And two, if for whatever reason this is the same person just making basic mistakes, I owe it to dad to continue the hunt. Plus this way if I catch this sprick I will be promoted so high that I have no option but to take a desk job."

"I'll deal with you and my distaste for this all once I get over this hangover. Now can we go?" Ruby asked resting her head against the glass window of her sister's car. Never even realising that she had in fact even gotten inside it.

* * *

Ruby awoke to her phone going off. She opened her eyes and saw Yang's hard wood floors staring back at her. She quickly dived her hands into her pockets and pulled out her phone and the pill bottle.

She glanced at the name and quickly answered the phone. "Blake?" Ruby asked pinching her phone between her shoulder and head as she quickly poured two pills into her hand and swallowed them. She knew without even looking at a clock more than enough time had passed for her to take some more of her precious pills.

" _Ruby, I want to talk. Can we meet somewhere?_ "

"Yeah. Where ever you want to meet, I'll be there. I'm just at Yang's. Hell she probably won't be back any time soon. She got handed what will most likely be the biggest case in her entire career." Ruby spoke getting ready to see if Yang hadn't thrown out all her old clothes that she kept saying she was going to.

" _I'll be over soon._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note;
> 
>  
> 
> I feel that is a nice place to leave off. This is meant to be a mystery after all. And the only reason I mention Ted Bundy was because I was watching a documentary about him as I was writing. Probably should change the channel now. Something about Psychics is coming on and I don't have nearly enough alcohol in the house to put up with that.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway to D Hype no you can not join in the plans for world domination because he doesn't even wanna let me rule my own country. I think I would make a great ruler because I would rule with an iron fist. But anyway please review and tell us what ya think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and all that jazz, anyway till next time peoples!
> 
> Anndddd now I have that song stuck in my head… but check out that sweet picture slash cover image she made. Looks pretty sweet

Chapter 3:

Yang's car hit another bump on the way to her two small room apartment waking Ruby just before she dozed off completely. Ruby turned to glare at Yang and noticed a smug grin spreading across her face.

"You did that shit on purpose didn't you?" Ruby said.

"Nooo, of course not. I totally didn't wake you up to make you suffer a little bit more for screwing things up with Blake, _again_."

Ruby sighed curled into a ball, "I don't even remember what the hell I did this time. I think she was just pissy and I was already kinda buzzed and we just set each other off and stuff."

Yang was about to lecture Ruby on her drinking for what felt like the millionth time when her phone when off. She instantly regretted it the moment she answered it and put it on speaker.

"YANG XIAO LONG WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" yelled Qrow. "THIS IS ONE OF YOUR BIGGEST CASES AND YOU JUST DISAPPEAR?!"

"I'm sorry uncl- I mean Captain, but I had to take Ruby home."

Qrow gave an aggravated sigh before continuing "I. Don't. Care. What that train wreck of a sister is up to. You should have just left her where she was and picked her up _after_ you cased the scene." Ruby balled her fists in anger, her dull nails digging painfully into her palms.

"But-" started Yang.

"No buts! I didn't raise you to be a bumbling idiot like your father! Or just a plain useless kid like your sister! Now you better get you ass over here in ten minutes flat or I swear I'm going to kick your ass off this case!"

The rest of the ride to Yang's apartment had felt as though ages had gone by. Yang had blared her emergency lights and continued to talk Ruby's ear off in an attempt to make her forget the hurtful things that Qrow had said. It got to the point of which Ruby was close to taping her mouth shut by the time they had arrived to the immaculate tall buildings that all looked much too similar for Ruby's liking. All of the condos were owned by Schnee inc. (which is how she lives in such a great place without having to pay a single dime).

"Hey Yang are you sure you and Weiss aren't fucking? I mean why the hell has she let you live here so long rent free?"

Yang rolled her eyes and sighed "No Ruby for the last time me and Weiss are just partners and I've only been living in the condo for a year, it's only until I find a better place or Weiss kills me. Whichever comes first."

"Yeah I'm sure one of you is cumming." mumbled Ruby.

"RUBY!"

Ruby flinched at the sudden sound and rubbed the side of her head, "Okay, Okay you're not fucking..."

"G-"

"Yet."

"I swear to all of the gods and holy figures in existence that I will shoot you and call it self defense if you don't shut up about me and Weiss." Ruby judged by how hard Yang was gripping the steering wheel that Yang was very serious and that this was a very touchy subject.

"Alright, I'll shut up." she said holding her small hands up in surrender.

Yang's shoulders instantly relaxed and almost instantly gave Ruby a small smile. Before they could say anything more to each other Yang stopped in front of her condo and reached into the glove compartment for her extra key. Once she gave Ruby her extra key she looked her in the eyes and said "Please try not to get lost this time."

Ruby rolled her eyes and took the key "I'll try." Ruby opened her door and stepped out of the car, only looking back to wave Yang goodbye.

 _I should probably call Blake._ Thought Ruby. _I'll do that after I cure my hangover and get a decent nap._

She walked into what she assumed was Yang's building and walked up a few flights before reaching the third floor.

_Gosh why does each of these condos have to be two floors?_

She walked into Yang's place after thanking all the gods that she hadn't gotten lost and had to call Yang (yet again) to guide her in the right direction.

As soon as Ruby walked in she closed and locked the door behind herself. Yang's condo has a rather spacious layout, beautiful decorated by what was likely to be be Weiss or a decorator Weiss hired. The walls were painted a cerulean color that allowed the natural light from the large glass door on the opposite wall to bounce off the walls and polished hard wood floors, effortlessly lighting the room. On the left side of the room was a small dining table with four wooden chairs around it. The living area was off to the far left hand corner of the room, it consisted a large flat screen television on the wall with two tan couches with dark brown frames facing it and a glass table with several police files neatly stacked on it in between the T.V. and the couches. To the right side of the room there was a spacious gourmet kitchen, the white tiled floor matched the cabinets and stove.

Ruby walked across the room and past Yang's room to get into the guest room, of which she had stashed a spare of clothes just in case she got kicked out again.

After finding the hidden clothes she hopped into the shower to scrub off remnants of blood, dirt and glass that were still left of her after she took off her clothes and threw them into the waste basket. As she watches the blood and dirt pool and drain a memory flashed across her mind.

_As Ruby stumbled across the sidewalk she spotted a familiar red head just getting off work at the local diner. A grin spread across Ruby's face as she sped up her pace to reach the girl, she pulled out her knife from the hidden pocket along the seam of her jacket. Ruby put her hand over Penny's mouth and poked the knife into her lower back._

" _Come with me if you want to live." whispered Ruby._

_Penny nodded and followed her into the forest._

Ruby gasped as she jumped back almost slipping and falling into the tub. "What the hell was that!?" She gasped.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ruby had no idea why she was so nervous. The routine that had been established every time her and Blake got into a fight had been the same. Just normally more time having passed and a lot more alcohol on Ruby's part as well.

But here she was. Pacing around, nervously. The same thought plaguing her mind. ' _What if this was the final straw… and I don't even know what that straw was. Problem is if I don't remember the reason, it is probably well founded that she should by all rights just give up on me._ '

The knock on the door made her heart practically stop, freezing her to her spot as if all that was holy and unholy fixed her to her position. Her breathing stopped as the knocking came again. She began to take the steps needed to get to the door. Her heart rate jumping. She could feel her throat tightening, her mouth becoming dry. Each second, she was dreading how long it was taking her to get to the door.

She carefully opened the door to reveal the amber eyed girl she had been hopelessly in love with. "Want to go grab a late cup of coffee?" Blake asked, her voice filled with what Ruby knew was the need to talk about the fight. She had no idea why but she knew if she was to speak at this exact moment in time her tone would be the same. It was part of the song and dance that always befell them.

"Yeah… I just need to get my boots on." Ruby spoke softly. She didn't know fully why, but she just felt the need to apologise. Even if it wasn't her fault. It's just that she knew if her track record was anything to go by, it was her fault in reality. "Come in, I need to find where I dropped them when I came in." Ruby's voice still so fragile. But still she had no idea why it seemed like she was trying to protect herself.

Blake took a careful step in, taking careful attention to Yang's apartment. She had never seen the inside too well, ever since she had to drag Ruby home since the warming party. "So… how long have Yang and Weiss been intimate? Because no way is this out of the kindness of Weiss' heart." Blake asked as she closed the door behind her. The azure walls making it a slight annoyance to her eyes, but she knew she wasn't going to need to be there long.

"I asked the same question… just not so formally. It is a touchy subject. Apparently they aren't having sex." Ruby spoke as she began to tie the laces on her boots. She had no idea how or why every time they fought they could go back almost instantly to being civil with each other. And it generally involved them talking about whatever person allowed Ruby to stay the night or nights that her and Blake were fighting.

Most of the time it was Yang. On some rare occasions it was Weiss. But regardless, the red and black duo would make some comment and they would see why they would always come back to each other. The love they felt, the unconditional love they gave to each other. It was indescribable. Something they constantly enjoyed.

Ruby finally finished tying her boots and stood up gesturing towards the door. She quickly palmed the key in her pocket just in case whatever the fight was about and they couldn't put it past them, that she could at least get back into Yang's condo, and grabbed her coat.

As they began to step out Ruby closed the door tightly behind her. Hearing a distinctive click signaling the door locking just behind her. ' _I guess those are the state of the art locks Weiss was talking about._ ' Ruby thought as she saw Blake's bow twitch slightly.

"Those are odd locks… surprised you haven't attempted to pick them." Blake stated as Ruby just thanked all that was holy that her headache had subsided.

"There are actual reasons why I haven't attempted it Kitty. Like the fact I would need to be sober. As well as have my picks. Not to mention if what Weiss said about them being true, it would take more then my hobbyist level of skill." Ruby spoke as she began to relax, she had Blake nearby. She had the calming influence of her life near.

Blake stood outside, loathing the chill. Ruby tossed her coat onto Blake's shoulders. "You've never liked the cold, meanwhile I've never minded it. Hell I never catch colds." Ruby stated as Blake began to enjoy the warmth. She loathed the fact that Ruby was probably freezing but she would never let that show.

"Ruby, I know you are trying to act like you're not cold, but I forgot my jacket. I should suffer for that mistake." Blake spoke handing Ruby back her coat. "Blake, I'm still legally considered drunk from last night. So the cold really won't bother me right now." Ruby spoke with a definitey to her tone, one that Blake had always came to enjoy.

"And you know I won't take no for an answer. So just wear it." Ruby continued as they continued to walk towards the local coffee shop. One that Ruby was positive that probably recognised their faces and orders a little too well with all the business they had given it in the last month.

The walk was nice. The chill in the air bringing the duo closer together, but Ruby did not want to push her luck and take hold of Blake's hand. She would rather simply take the time to just enjoy Blake's presence. They took a step into the small shop, Ruby walked up to the man behind the counter as Blake took a seat.

"Hey Flint." Ruby spoke as the man just looked between Blake and Ruby. "This the make up order or the talk order?" Flint asked as Ruby began to look down the list of drinks.

"Talk… and long shot but do you have any alcohol behind there? You know Irish the drink up." Ruby asked as the man began to snicker. "Sorry Rubes, even if I did can't sell you any. This place doesn't have a liquor license. Besides I'm sure you probably have some." Flint began as he turned towards the machine just behind him.

"Right. Bring the cups over when it's made. And if some whiskey happens to fall into the cup, I won't direct anyone this way." Ruby whispered quietly as she began to walk back towards Blake. And took a seat. Blake stared into the silver eyes.

"I just want to start off with whatever we were fighting about, I'm sorry for it." Ruby spoke, as she could see Blake's soft tender gaze turn into a cold glare. For once Ruby was glad looks couldn't kill.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHY WE WERE FIGHTING!" Blake yelled as Ruby began to shrink. She wanted the world to suddenly swallow her up. She was just glad the shop was next to empty. It was just the two staff members Ruby knew would have been on, herself, and Blake.

"You not only forgot our anniversary, but you showed up drunk, and I presume high as hell!" Blake yelled. Just as Flint placed the two mugs down. ' _That would explain why I don't remember… but at the same time, she knows I need to do that shit to write._ '

"Guys, just remember, this is a public place still. If you must fight, I can bring you two into the backroom." Flint spoke fast to try and avoid the fallout that he knew would come. He had seen them fight a few times, and it was something that he never wished to witness again.

"Don't worry about it. I'm leaving!" Blake yelled as she stood up in a rush. "Ruby I'll be at Emerald's. When you decided to be mature for once, go to her house and we can talk." Blake stormed off as Ruby slammed her head against the table.

"Why must women be so fucking complicated!" Ruby groaned into the table as Flint began to laugh."Fuck off! At least I have… or had… or I don't even know what you would consider us right now. Either way I've slept with more women than you." Ruby muttered as Flint took the seat the raven haired woman had previously occupied.

"Well, Jaune and I are heading out tonight. And you can't possible get yourself any further into dog house, so why not join us." Flint asked as he checked his watch.

"Why the fuck not. The only way Blake could possibly get any angrier is if I attempt to have sex with her mom… again." Ruby spoke as Flint began to laugh. "I remember that. Can't believe you drove halfway across the country, and even convinced her that it was okay, and the only thing that stopped you was Blake calling her mother looking for relationship advice." Flint spoke, as Ruby continued to smack her head against the table.

"Why did I ever let you guys talk me into that. But when are you two going out?" Ruby asked just she downed the cup she had in one gulp, she quickly took the pill bottle and swallowed some more. "Five minutes."

"Sweet. I'm going to go piss." Ruby spoke as she left the table. Just wanting to put the fight behind her.

_ **(Line Break…)** _

"Yang! Wake up! We got a tip!" Weiss yelled smacking the blonde over the back of the head.

"What time is it!?" Yang asked sitting up wiping her face clean of the drool.

"Six in the morning. Come on. We got a tip for the case. Something about a suspected murder." Weiss stated as Yang stood up from her desk.

"Come on then. They aren't getting any deader." Yang muttered as they began to walk out. Yang quickly checked her phone to see no sign of call or text from Ruby. ' _God I just hope she is passed out at my place._ ' Yang thought as she walked with Weiss towards the elevator. As they walked into the elevator Yang decided to speak up.

"Did you sleep at all? Or are you just in?" Yang asked as the elevator began to descend.

"I'm just in, probably slept better than you too. Granted had my sister talking my ear off but still." Weiss joked as Yang stopped rubbing her eyes so she could just glance at Weiss. "I'll drive. It will wake me up. Where is this supposed tip meant to lead us?"

"Shade Hotel." Weiss spoke as she began to walk towards Yang's car. Enjoying the chill from the morning air. Once she took a seat in the car she readjusted the seat. "If you take fifth street, you can cut the traffic out."

"Or I can blare the siren and take whatever street I want." Yang countered as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"No, that would be illegal. It is only a tip. Unless there is probable cause you can't turn that on." Weiss stated as Yang carefully lowered her hand and flicked the small switch on the dashboard.

"Oh, looks like there must be probable cause… or I am some sort of witch… because I just turned the siren on." Yang joked as Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a loud aggravated sigh.

"Why haven't I shot you? You knew exactly what I meant, and you decided to ignore me." Weiss stated as Yang turned the corner, enjoying the parting of traffic.

"Because you know despite me being a smart ass, I'm the only suitable person to be your partner. Don't you remember all those attempts at having another partner? All fifteen?" Yang asked causing Weiss to glare at Yang.

Before Weiss could respond, Yang came to a stop. "Right sorry Princess we can continue this discussion once we get back." Yang stated as she began to open the door and began to walk off. Weiss rolled her eyes but was quick to follow.

Yang walked in and could see a few uniformed officers. "You… what room?" Yang asked causing the officer to turn around.

"Sorry detective. Room two zero five… and I just hope you have a stronger stomach than the crime technician we sent in. It is a total bloodbath." The man spoke as Weiss and Yang simply rolled their eyes in unison.

"This way you brute." Weiss stated as they began to lead the way. Yang began to thank every holy figure that she was the one that driven because the drives have always calmed her and woke her up faster than any cup of coffee. Which meant that she would be able to stomach whatever this scene was going to be.

"I still don't see why we got sent here, it isn't lik-" Yang stopped mid sentence. ' _Glad I didn't have breakfast._ '

The four severed heads positioned facing the door, the smile engraved onto their faces into a permanent smile. "Oh my god… Jaune? Flint?" Yang asked near tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom dere is my chapter… enjoy. Time to go do something slightly more productive… like assembling my panda army. Can any of you go to China for me? I'm not allowed anymore.
> 
> You really need to get better at 'acquiring' these pandas bro. Anyway I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. I'll see if I can get my chapter out just as quick (not very likely but still I can try).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ruby was stirred awake to the loud rhythmic music coming from her phone. She turned over on to her side and blindly felt around to shut off her phone, her hangover had returned with a vengeance. In the midst of looking for her phone Ruby noticed she was laying on the floor and tried to lift her head to look around the room. But just before she could open her eyes the blood rushed to her head and she had to gently laid her head back down to rest for a few more minutes as she blindly shut off her phone.

Once the pain had passed she finally opened her eyes and found herself in dark room. _Aw fuck I'ma have to get up to turn on the light._ She thought to herself as she slowly and painfully lifted herself up from the cold floor. She used the very dim lighting of her phone to find the nearby light switch.

She regretted not just leaving the room when she had the chance. Bile rose up to her throat, she was forced to put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to push it back. The scene laid out before her was gruesome in every sense of the word. Smiling faces were painted across the walls ugly brown and yellow striped walls in what seemed like blood. Several chopped up body parts were neatly stacked in the far right corner of the room, opposite to it were four piles of nicely folded clothes with not a speck of blood on them. But the one thing that Ruby could take her eyes off of were the four familiar faces with Chelsea grins carved into them. The four severed heads were placed in the middle of the room seemed to stare at her as she collected her personal belonging and rushed out of the room.

The one detail of the room that she did not notice in her rush was the small stack of skin that was cut into letters on the bed and above the bed smeared across the wall in more blood were the words 'Solve this'.

Ruby only managed to get to the outside of the parking lot of the cheap motel before she fell to her knees and let panic seep into her. _I have to tell someone about this, but I don't wanna go to jail…what the hell am I gonna do?... I know... I'll call it in and disguise my voice, yeah that's good yeah._

Ruby ran up to the nearest payphone and called the police. After two rings a rough raspy voice of her uncle picked up the phone. "Hello? Vale P.D. what's the emergency?"

 _Why the hell is he on the phones!? That is a job way below his rank!_ Ruby took a few deep breaths before deepening her voice and at the same time trying to make it sound as nasally as possible she answered "Yes, I would like to report strange sounds coming from the room next to me. Please come as soon as you can I think someone is getting murdered or something."

"Alright ma'am just give me the address and I'll get someone to you."

Ruby gave the address and wiped down the phone so that none of her prints were left on it.

In all her years of gonzo journalism she had made hundreds of connections that would help her with this but all of that flew out of her and her only thought was to call the one person she trusted with her life, the one person that has held her hand through everything.

_Blake._

That was her only thought as she rushed to her apartment, she called her over and over as she ran. Once she finally made it there she didn't even bother with the elevator and just ran up the three flights of stairs it took to get to her apartment. She pulled out her key and open the door. "BLAKE!" yelled Ruby as she ran though the apartment searching for her. After she ran though the apartment a few times looking for her the memory of Blake leaving the coffee shop in a rage froze all of her movements.

Ruby took a deep breath and sluggishly walked over to the front door to close it. As soon as the lock clicked in place Ruby pressed her back against the door and slowly slid down it until she was sitting on the cold hard floor. She looked down at her worn and bloody clothes, ink from all of the gangs she's been in spread across her skin along with the dry cracked blood of her friend on her hands.

* * *

" _Woop! Party!" yelled Ruby as Jaune set down another tray of drinks at the table Flynt had reserved for them._

" _Alright so how are we gonna play this?" yelled Jaune over the loud thumping music._

" _Okay so we are gonna choose three random girls and whoever scores the numbers of two out of the three girls doesn't have to pay for drinks for the rest of the night!" yelled Flynt._

_They all nodded and began to look for three girls and immediately Ruby chose a girl with short wavy black hair across the club sitting alone at the bar. Jaune chose a girl with short blue hair dancing on the dance floor and Flynt chose a girl with her bright pink hair up in pigtails._

_After they agreed on girls they one by one left to get the girls numbers, leaving two people at the table at all times in order to not lose the table. Flynt went first, it took him all of five minutes to have the girl give him her number and make out with him for a bit. Jaune went second, as he migrated to the dance floor Ruby and Flynt began make bets on how long it took him to strike out._

_Flynt slammed five dollars on the table and said "Five bucks on five minutes."_

_Ruby shook her head and placed a five on the table after saying, "Na five bucks on a minute and gets slapped"_

_They both turned in Jaune's direction and watched him as he approached the girl by busting some fantastic moves in front of her and then said something to her, Flynt and Ruby assumed it was something along the lines of a lame pick up line because the girl stopped dancing to walk away from him. He grabbed her wrist to pull her back but the moment he touched her she immediately turned around and smacked him across the face and stomped away._

" _Easy money!" yelled Ruby as she snatched away Flynt's money._

" _I swear you're some kind of witch."_

_Ruby was about to respond but was interrupted by Jaune dropping into his seat next to Flynt. "Don't worry Jaune you'll get a girl's number someday." Laughed Flynt as he patted Jaune on the shoulder._

_Ruby stood and walked around the table to ruffle Jaune's messy hair, "Yeah Jaune, not everyone can be as smooth as your cousin Juan." When she saw Flynt raise a questioning eyebrow in her direction she went on to explain. "Juan Arc is Jaune's cousin, his uncle is really into Latin chicks." Flynt shrugged and continued to try to console Jaune as Ruby made her way to the girl with short wavy black hair across the club._

_As soon as Ruby made it to the bar she sat down on the empty red stool next to the girl and instantly ordered a drink for herself and another one for the girl next to her. The girl looked up from staring longingly at her phone to look at Ruby and the new drink in front of her._

" _Hi I'm Ruby. What's your name?"_

" _Gwen."_

" _Gwen? Wow that's a great name."_

_After a matter of minutes Ruby had her laughing and gazing at her with half lidded eyes. When Ruby made the excuse to go back to her friends the girl eagerly wrote her number down on a club napkin and slipped it into Ruby's front pocket just before she gave her a lingering kiss in the cheek. Ruby watched the girl strut towards the entrance of the club with a skip in her step. As Ruby made her way back to the table she bumped into the girl Jaune tried to hit on._

" _Watch where you're walkin' dip shit." said the girl as she glared down at Ruby._

_**Hmm maybe I can fix things between her and Jaune.** _ _Thought Ruby before giving the girl a small smile and saying "I'm sooo sorry, let me make it up to you. Let me buy you a drink at the bar." After a moment of contemplation the girl followed Ruby back to the bar. "So what's your name?" started Ruby._

" _Nebula."_

" _Wow. That's a pretty interesting name, I've never met anyone named that."_

_The girl shrugged and ordered the drink she wanted. It took Ruby twice as long to get the girl's number and even then she couldn't get her to agree to go out with Jaune but she seemed excited with the prospect of possibly dating Ruby._

_When Ruby returned to her table with the boys she showed them the numbers and earned free drinks for the night after apologizing to Jaune._

* * *

Everything after that moment seemed to go by in a blur and then darkness before waking up at the hotel. Ruby lifted herself of the ground and reached in her pocket for her pills. She stared at them for long time before sliding them back into her pocket slowly making the bathroom.

Ruby slowly but methodically prepared for a long shower and flashes of Penny's decapitated head flashed through her head.

The flash of memory made her sick to stomach and throw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet. "Penny." whispered Ruby as she remembered the horrifying cuts along the edges of Penny's lips forcing her face into a permanent smile.

After Ruby was done hacking up the few contents in her stomach she quickly got in the shower and cleaned off all of the dry cracked blood clinging to her skin. As soon as she made sure she had washed away all the blood from her body she turned off the shower and dried herself off and dressed herself in a hurry. She rummaged through her old clothes and found the one thing she knew was making her black out.

 _Maybe if I stop using the pills I'll stop blacking out._ She thought as she dumped the remaining pills into the toilet and flushed them.

_Now to call Blake, maybe she will know what to do. As soon as I see Blake everything will be fine. Blake will make everything better._

Ruby continues to chant those lines in her head as she made herself presentable enough for her Blake. Ruby looked herself in the mirror one last time before she rushed off the Emerald's apartment to see Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a thing. I obviously failed in getting the chapter out in record time like Shadow but at least I got it done at some point. I just had to put Juan Arc in as a joke because I kept misspelling Jaune as Juan, don't ask why I just do. So anyway I hope ya'll liked the chapter and please leave a review and all that jazz.
> 
> Don't you all love going clubbing? I love it… until I lost my nice shoes… but that was awhile back, so doubt I'll see them again. But review please, because now the story is picking up steam.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Yang sat at her desk looking at the crime scene photos they had taken. She had no idea what happened in this person's life but somewhere down the line it took a sharp turn off the road of sanity.

' _What is more confusing is the letters… he is challenging us, and I can't fucking solve it! God damn it!_ ' Yang thought as she tossed the picture she had been holding down onto her desk. She picked up one of the files she had been looking at the previous night. ' _Come on dad. You got the closest, and now this fucker is going after mine and Rubes' friends. First Penny. Now Jaune and Flint as well as two poor girls._ '

"Yang, you know this person better than anyone here." Weiss stated as she took a seat and looked at another one of the files. "You've spent your teenage years looking through them, even after Tai passed. How does he think?" Weiss continued her line of questioning as Yang turned the page on the file she was looking thru.

"He knows we are after him again. Hence the letters he sliced out of their skin. He is fucking with us, and knew my dad has passed. Other wise he would not have entered our jurisdiction. He is suspected of killing anywhere from twenty to two hundred people from all over the country. I have no idea why I'm even looking at these files. He is making mistakes now." Yang stated handing the file over to Weiss.

"We literally have the most evidence he has ever dropped. I'm just trying to figure out this damn puzzle he left." Yang spoke taking another look at photos again. "He carved thirty five letters out of four people… and according to the lab techs that were there… he carved it out of them while they were alive… and I can't solve a damned word puzzle." Yang spoke smacking her head with her open hand.

"Try calling Ruby. She was always good at word puzzles." Weiss tossed the folder she was holding onto Yang's desk and took the one that held the previous crime scene. "Already tried to call her. I'm getting nothing. Even tried my house phone, and Blake's. No one is answering. I'll try again once she sobers up. Knowing Blake she turned off her phone because Emerald asked her to."

"I really need some coffee, and we need to go inform some next of kin and question them." Yang stood from her chair and gathered the pictures as Weiss followed suit helping Yang gather all the pictures. "Well not many words have an 'X' in them… maybe he is just fucking with you." Weiss joked as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Well on our way to the first place let's stop by your place. Make sure your sister hasn't swallowed her tongue. I hope you keep your fine alcohol locked away and she doesn't have her lockpicks." Weiss joked but with a slight grain of concern. Something she hoped Yang could pick up on.

"Yeah. We probably should. This fight is hitting her hard. She seems to be popping her anti-depressants like tic tacs. I fear she may actually overdose and this time no one will be there to help her." Yang stated as they walked towards the elevator.

"I'm sure she can pull through. Blake always takes her back, and she then lays off them for a while." Weiss smiled as they walked into the elevator.

* * *

Ruby wasn't sure how long it took for her to will up the strength to head to the one person she loathed. The only reason Ruby was willing to go and knock on her door was because that was where Blake was. The person that would be able to fix all her thoughts by just being around.

' _God damn it. This is the worst time to be attempting to dry myself out and be hungover… but I need Blake. She will be able to figure what I should do out. She always knows what would be the best course of action._ ' Ruby thought as she pounded on the door. Loathing how she was going to have to suffer the green haired woman's comments until Blake felt she was ready to show herself to Ruby.

As Ruby waited for the door to open she began to count the number of ways Emerald was going to make Ruby feel worse about the situation. ' _Hmph knowing her she is going to try and break her record of thirty five times in four minutes. And if Blake hears some of the comments I'll make in return she will get even madder. Something I can not afford right now._ '

Ruby's thoughts were stopped when the green haired woman opened the door with the look of disgust on her face. "The fuck you want you tatooed skank?" Emerald asked leaning against the door frame blocking Ruby from entering.

"To give you English lessons you green haired whore. Now can I go and talk to Blake? Or are you just going to make this harder than it needs to be?" Ruby asked. She just wanted this to end as fast as possible.

"Well then why the fuck did you come here? Come to rub it in my face she chose you again?" Emerald spat as Ruby began to tighten her fists so tight her knuckles had become a sickly shade of white. "The fuck are you talking about!? Blake said she would come here last night and she isn't at our place!" Ruby yelled both people knowing how close she was to punching the green haired woman.

"You came by last night and you both left or do you not fucking remember you fucking alcoholic bitch!" Emerald yelled so loud she knew her neighbours would be looking at the exchange wanting them to quiet down but no one wanted to challenge either of them.

"If you're just trying to fuck with me Emerald, I will beat you so close to death I can fucking give him a high five." Ruby seethed and was about to finally give into what she has wanted to do for a long time and punch Emerald into a coma.

"I'm going to say this nice and slow as to give your doped out of it brain time to process it." Emerald spoke carefully as she pushed off the door frame to stand up straight. "UNLIKE YOU I DON'T USE BLAKE TO GET AT PEOPLE!" Emerald yelled as red met silver. Neither wanting to back down. So Ruby did the only thing her instincts told her to. She punched Emerald so hard against the side of the face she fell over in the door frame.

"If I find out you're just bullshitting me, I'm going to fucking call in any and all favours I can to make sure you wish you were never born." Ruby spoke turning around, shoving her hands into her pocket. Just as she was about to leave she turned around to see Emerald extending her middle finger as she was trying to regain her bearings. "When will you fucking learn Emerald! She keeps choosing me for a reason!" Ruby yelled as she saw out of the corner of her eye a neighbour quickly walking back into his house.

Ruby deciding it was best to just go and try Blake's office instead of getting into a violent fight with everyone in the neighbourhood where the cops would definitely be called. She gave Emerald the same finger as she began to walk down the road.

' _I swear I don't see why Blake is even friends with her… hell she still doesn't see Emerald having the hots for her._ ' Ruby thought as she began to feel her phone vibrate. She quickly grabbed her phone and answered it, not even checking the caller i.d.

" _Hey Rubes, where you at?_ " Yang asked as Ruby stopped. ' _This is it. I didn't disguise my voice well enough… Qrow knows it was me that called it in. I'm fucked… There is proof I was near there meaning I'm a suspect and he is itching to slap the cuffs on me._ '

"Out. Why?" Ruby asked once she had calmed herself down, figuring if he truly wanted Ruby in cuffs he would have sent out every available cop to do it. And Yang was most likely trying to check up on her.

" _Well, I'm worried, you weren't at my place, the booze was still in the cabinet. I need your help for a word puzzle. Which I shouldn't even be technically asking you seeing as it is an active investigation. But you could solve this faster than I could. Hell Ice Queen is just as lost._ "

"I'll meet you at the cafe next to Blake's office. Figure I might as well sober up a bit before I go and talk to her again. She was really mad yesterday after we talked." Ruby stated as she hung up the phone and speed up her walk. She had no doubt Yang was going to have a million and one questions but she figured she could quickly check to see if Blake was in and then go talk to Yang.

Ruby's walk was fairly quick. She needed to talk to Blake first. She needed her raven haired love. As she saw Blake's office across the street she quickly ran across the street not caring if a car came by and hit her. She just didn't want to be out of Blake's arms any longer.

She practically ran up the stairs, taking them two and even three at a time. It may have only been a single flight of stairs, but Blake would be able to help her. Even if she really was at fault and killed them just while she was blacked out. Blake would be a perfect character witness.

"Do you have an appoin-... oh hi Ruby! Did you and Blake fight again? Because she isn't here. Pyrrha took some of the important cases so she is swamped right now, but I should let her know you're here. When I called Emerald she said you should know, and Pyrrha would love to know where she is. One second." The small ginger girl spoke a mile a minute as she quickly picked up a phone dialed a number.

"Hey, Ruby is here." She quickly nodded her head and hung up the phone, "Pyrrha will be out in a second. Can you just wait here for a minute? But what was the reason for the fight this time? Wait don't tell me, you tried to sleep with her mom again didn't you?" Nora asked as she laughed at Ruby's glare.

"Why did I ever tell you that? And no. I forgot our anniversary and I drank a lot that day. And may have done something… I blacked out a little that day… and she got angry when I showed up like that. But I have no idea what crawled up Emerald's ass. I have no idea where Blake is. I thought she would be here. She isn't at our place, or Emerald's which I'm starting to doubt, and she isn't here." Ruby said as she took a seat and looked at the pile of magazines on the table.

"Ahhhh….yeah I would be angry if someone did that to me. I would consider you lucky. If I was dating you, you would have been dumped the first time. What's this the seventh or eighth time you forgot some important date?" Nora asked as Ruby failed to notice a door opening behind her.

"Actually it is closer to seventeen… in the last three years… By all means she shouldn't take me back… but for whatever reason she does. Despite how toxic I seem to be."

"She actually has told me a few times. With you, she actually feels safe, like she can let her guard down around you and only you. You've probably seen more of what she hides than anyone else." Pyrrha spoke announcing her presence.

"Coming from a shrink… I have no idea how to take that… but as I was saying to Nora, I have no idea where Blake is. I drank a lot last night. Did a hit of LSD… then it is all blank until this morning. And I've been looking for Blake ever since."

"Fuck, if you find her, ask her to call me. I'll try Emerald's phone and her phone. But you seem a bit shaken. Everything alright?" Pyrrha asked, as Ruby stood up.

"Just… had a rough night, I need to apologise to Blake, and Yang wants to talk in a few minutes as well." Ruby decided it was best to not tell Pyrrha about the missing time, or waking up in crime scene. She had no idea how she was going to explain it to Blake.

"Well, you should go then. And remember to tell Blake when you find her to call me. She owes me so freaking much."

"Right then bye Pyrrha, bye Norra." Ruby quickly ran down the stairs. The only thought was ' _Where the fuck is she!? I swear if I have to beat down on Emerald again I will!_ ' As she exited the building she saw Weiss and Yang getting out of the car.

' _Fuck, I can't run to Emerald's and beat her till she can see god._ ' Ruby thought as she walked over to the duo. "So, can we hurry up? I need to _talk_ to Emerald again." Ruby could see Yang glare at her.

"So, you wash up, put on some somewhat respectable clothes… went by her office… hadn't beat the shit out of Emerald, or at least it hasn't been reported yet… what did you do?" Weiss asked as Ruby glared.

"I punched her like once… maybe twice… either way it was just under the minimum for it to be declared assault. So calm down." Ruby muttered as Yang gestured her over.

"Sorry Rubes, we can't stay long, Just come over here and can you solve this?" Yang asked placing a sheet of paper into her sister's hands. "Those letters were cut out of people's flesh, so for obvious reasons I can't show you that, but those are the letters." Yang brushed off the look Weiss gave her because of revealing important evidence.

Ruby took one look at the letters, ' _This could be hundreds of possibilities… and if it is for the case I think it is, that makes it even more… wait…_ '

"Yang get off this case! NOW!" Ruby yelled balling the sheet up and throwing it at her blonde sister. Ready to punch Yang if she had to. "Why Ruby?" Weiss asked as Ruby glared at her.

"Because this sick fuck uses Yang's full fucking name. That is all I can get. Right now and if it is for the case I think it is, drop it! Get transferred I don't care, I don't want to lose you to the same fuck that caused Dad to die!" Ruby yelled seeing out of the corner of her eye some people starting to look at the spectacle.

"How would all these people sleep knowing that the smi-" Yang placed her hand over Ruby's mouth as Weiss began to place handcuffs on her. "Sorry people, she is my sister, and is a little drunk. Her shrink called and is worried about her." Yang spoke as she held the door open for Weiss putting Ruby in the back seat.

"COME THE FUCK ON! THIS IS BULLSHIT! THAT SHOULD BE PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE! YOU CAN'T SILENCE THE TRU-" Ruby was cut off by the door closing in her face, she could see Weiss and Yang walking towards their own doors and got in. "I can't believe you slapped the cuffs on me! I'm not drunk! Now just let me out now so I can let the nice people know how you're covering up a deranged serial killer! Then you might be safe!" Ruby yelled as Weiss turned around in her seat.

"Ruby, I can understand your apprehension towards it, but if the normal people know then it could cause a mass panic, or worse feed into his ego. So we can't just let that happen. Now Yang is going to drop you off and I'm going to see to it that you're in your place. Once that happens we will have a chat to decide what to do with you!" Weiss yelled as Yang began to drive off.

"You swear I'm going to do some lines or beat the shit out of someone…"

"Or both which is more likely to happen knowing your track record." Yang spoke taking the final turn to Ruby's small apartment. "And you will have those cuffs on you until I feel you won't hinder this case." Yang continued as she quickly parked the car on the side of the street just outside her sister's apartment.

"Weiss take her up, I'll be there in a second. Gotta call something in that way the captain won't bitch." Yang joked as Weiss rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She quickly got Ruby out and began to walk inside.

"Why must you make this so hard for her? I doubt this is the same sicko that your father hunted. There has been what ten years of a gap? No one would go dark for that long. Other killers have described the urge to kill as being insatiable." Weiss spoke as she lead Ruby towards the elevator.

"Yeah well I know what it is like to be on the other side of the law. That rush has no equal… why are we going for the elevator. No one that lives here takes it. It takes longer. My place is only on the third floor." Ruby spoke trying to ignore the tight feeling on her wrists.

"Because I will not have you lead me up a flight of stairs. It is protocol." Weiss continued as Ruby could hear the old elevator begin to move.

"Do you get turned on by that word or something? Because if I got turned on by a word I would never stop saying it." Ruby asked as Weiss raised the brunette's arms forcing her to look down. "I guess Yang is right, you really pay more attention to my sex life than anything else." Ruby was about to complain about how this was police brutality, when the elevator doors opened.

She began to fight against Weiss' hold. She had to make sure it wasn't fake. She had to make sure her Blake was still alive and not sitting in a pool of her own blood holding onto her feline ears in her lap with that same smile her face was forced into and a knife lodged firmly in her chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Welp, Welp, Welp… That was a thing. Now to sit back and watch shit hit the fan. Nothing else witty to say sorry.
> 
> Man next chapter is gonna be great… aw shit i have to write the next chapter. Got damn. I'm so slow at writing… Anyway I will attempt to get it out as fast as I can, in the meantime ya'll can leave a review for his chapter and give us your feedback. We love reading the crazy theories you all have about what's gonna happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The killer stalked through the dark streets with a euphoric smile spread across their face. They brought their right hand up to their face and slowly licked off the blood that remained from their latest playground. As the metallic taste spread through their mouth they sighed and moaned "It feels so good to kill again. Why did I ever stop?"

Thoughts of the love of their life flashed through their mind, quickly dragging them back down from their high. Thoughts of anger and rage at what their lover had done to them raced through their mind and the sickening void they felt for so long before they had met their love. Slowly the sense of betrayal sank deeper into their heart. The killer reached into their pocket to pull out a picture of their loved one and caressed the side their lover's face with their thumb. The one that had permanently filled the void that killing only momentarily filled. Their love's iridescent smile was the center focus of the picture in the eyes of the killer.

"Why did you have to change?" They began. "I loved you so much and that was how you repaid me?" they were about to continue with their rant with the picture when a large orange haired man stood in the killer's path. The killer slowly looked up and down quickly sizing up the smirking man.

The killer looked into the man's menacing dark green eyes and rasped "Out of my way."

When the man ignored them and stepped closer the scent of cheap aftershave and alcohol burned their nose. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to pay the toll?"

The killer scoffed and crossed their arms, "A toll? Well for one thing this is a public street and are you sure you don't mean pay the troll? Because you sure do look like one."

The man growled and grabbed them by the throat, he slammed the killer into a nearby wall "You better shut the fuck up dick bag."

The killer, unfazed, responded "Wow you're as smart as one too."

The man tightened his grasp, "If you're not going to shut up. It looks like I'm going to have to make you." The man began to tear at the killer's clothes.

A sickening smile spread across the killer's face as they reached into their back pocket for their clean blade. "Looks like it's your lucky day."

The man looked back up in time to see killer plunge four inches of stainless steel into his throat. With a flick of the wrist they twisted the knife and raked it across his throat, spraying the killer with the man's vile blood. He dropped the killer and fell to the floor with his throat held, in a fruitless attempt to keep himself alive, only to die moments later with blood still pooling around him and seeping into his clothes. The killer sighed and removed a pair of clean latex gloves from their front pocket before proceeding to put them on as they decided on what to do with him.

"What to do, what to do… I don't have the energy or the time to move you." They bent down to wipe the blade on the man's light blue shirt. "Hmm lets see who you are and if you are even worth marking as my kill." The killer searched the man's pockets and found a wallet, some change, and a shiny badge. The killer tisked as they shook their head. "A copper trying to rape an innocent victim such as myself? For shame sir, for shame."

The killer chuckled and pocketed the items along their knife before looking around to see if there were any witnesses to their crime. Satisfied with the dark empty sight they began their stroll back to their home. Leaving the cop to rot in a pool of his own blood.

The killer pulled out a small piece of cloth that had been cut from a stolen shirt of her love and put it up to their nose to inhale the scent of their love and erase the dirty smell of their latest victim. They slowly used the rag to wipe their face and hands clean of the unworthy blood.

"It makes me sad that I will have to throw this piece away and cut a new one now." the killer sighed "All for the sake of cleanliness… he did remind me of that girl I killed a little while ago in the forest. Oh how she begged ...and begged." the killer moaned as they were hit with an old sense of euphoria from that kill. "She was so pretty too… too bad she had to die, it would have been nice to keep her as a slave in my cabin for a while like some of my victims before I had retired… but then my love would have found out and it would have most definitely have been over for me."

The killer stopped a few buildings away from their home and remembered it was not time for them to see their love… yet. The killer sighed and continued forward, longingly staring at their home as they passed it by. They walked in silence for a long while as they walked felt like miles to their cabin that was deep in the woods. Left over blood had dried and cracked on their hands. The blood on their clothes had also dried and could pass for modern splatter pattern art. They only thing that made it look suspicious was the tear that had been made by the man they had killed moments ago. The tear started at the bottom of their shirt and traveled all the way to their neck, leaving the shirt looking like an open vest with nothing underneath.

After they had finally arrived at their cabin they opened the rickety door with an old rusty key they had kept throughout their years of retirement. The killer walked into the old dusty cabin and inhaled the old wooden smell. The hint of bleach that had always been a part of the smell was now gone and was replaced by the thick smell of dust. The killer closed the door shut and walked around the small place removing sheet after dusty sheet from all of the furniture and boxes. They were too tired to go down to the basement to sort out their equipment, that would require hours of re-sharpening and organizing. So they went to wash and change into some better clothes before going to the master bedroom and sleeping off the day.

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took a bit for me to finish writing my chapter I was a bit stuck with it and getting writers block makes me write slower than I normally do. But anyway please review and all that jazz. - d.z.
> 
> Okay totally quick edit. And it will be slightly longer before I get my chapter. Finishing one story off and starting to write for another one of mine, I'd say about around next saturday… but let's all be honest it is going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Why did you kill her!?" Qrow yelled as Ruby fought against the handcuffs binding her. She just wanted to punch the man for making such an acquisition. Every fibre of her being wanted to beat him to an inch of his life and then continue.

"HOW FUCKING THE DARE YOU!?" Ruby yelled. She could feel the metal biting into her wrist. The blood beginning to trickle down into her palms as she kicked her chair further back. "IF YOU KNEW ANYTHING YOU WOULD KNOW SHE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" Ruby continued knowing her blood will get everywhere, but she didn't care.

She needed to beat the man in front of her to _gently_ remind him exactly what Blake meant to her. "I KNOW, YOU WASTE OF SPACE! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Qrow yelled as he pushed his chair back when he stood. He knew Ruby was guilty. He just needed evidence. Something he severely lacked at the given moment.

"YEAH A WASTE OF SPACE THAT PROMISED TO BEAT YOU INTO A COMA FOR EVEN SUGGESTING I WOULD HARM BLAKE! NOW UNCUFF ME SO I CAN MAKE GOOD ON THAT PROMISE!" She could see the man was tempted to unlock them just to give him a reason to shoot her.

He began to walk around the table when the door opened and Weiss walked in. "Captain, the mayor is on the phone demanding to speak with you now. I tried to tell him you were talking with your niece, but he wouldn't listen." Weiss spoke as Qrow debated if it would be worth ignoring the mayor to shoot Ruby. "Sir, he sounds really angry." Weiss continued. She looked towards Ruby and could see some of her blood on the table just below her hands.

"Fine! Don't let her go back to her apartment. It is still an active crime scene." He spoke leaving the room, slamming the door as he walked out. Ruby had seemed to relax the second he was gone as she let her wrists go slack as to not damage them further.

"Why do you need to fight him like that Ruby. Yang can only brush so much under the rug. What were you guy's shouting about?" Weiss asked as she uncuffed Ruby from the table and began to lead her to a chair just so she could get a better look at Ruby's wrists.

"He thought I killed Blake... He is lucky you came in when you did. I would have continued to pull until either the chain broke, or my hands came off." Ruby spoke as Weiss smiled a little. "We will find this fuck Ruby. He seems to be taunting Yang and going for what Yang will feel."

Ruby let out some stray tears. The sight that was burned into her mind. She couldn't be strong. "The damage is superficial. Do you want me to go drop you off at Yang's or do you want to go somewhere else first?" Weiss asked as Ruby rubbed her eyes with her blood soaked hands. She wanted to get clean in memory of Blake. But that sight. Her adorable feline ears. A pool of blood with that damn grin permanently forcing her beautiful lips into a grin.

She needed to forget.

"I just need something strong. I don't care if it is booze or ether." Ruby spoke standing up on shaking legs. She just wanted to cry, and hopefully forget about this day like a bad nightmare.

"We can stop by the off license. But I will not let you go down the drug route. I may be your friend, but I'm a cop first." Weiss spoke as they began to walk out of the room. She made sure to hold onto Ruby tightly till they got to the elevator. She didn't want to risk Ruby making good on her threat. She just wanted to make sure that Ruby got to a place she couldn't cause any trouble. And hopefully just drink herself into unconsciousness.

As they waited for the elevator to open, Weiss spoke, "Do you have a key for Yang's? If not you can crash at my place. I probably have a lot to drink as well, and I'll be less pissed at those bottles being gone." Weiss just really didn't want Ruby out tearing up looking for the person who had taken Blake from her.

"Yeah I should." Ruby spoke patting her pockets which quickly turned into panic. "I must have dropped it in my place. Fuck!" Ruby yelled. Not loud enough to disrupt the people working. But loud enough for Weiss to hear how much she hated it. Not that she hated Weiss' place, but she didn't want to risk that Yang's place would be broken into because she lost the key.

"It is okay Ruby. If it was in your apartment, we will bring it in. No harm no foul. We'll just get you something strong, and I'll let you into my condo then when I get back here I'll tell Yang where you are, don't worry." spoke Weiss as she helped Ruby into the elevator.

"How can you be so calm!? Blake is gone! And that sick fuck is after Yang!" Ruby yelled as Weiss began to walk Ruby into the metal box.

"Ruby... are you still taking your medication?" Weiss asked as the doors closed. "These mood swings aren't normal."

"No. They were screwing with my head. I was losing some hours and Blake always said if I was losing time, to stop taking them." Ruby spoke as Weiss was left unsure what to do. "Well, I'm going to attempt to call you at least once every few hours."

"Just... just get me to some place I can pass out in a drug induced coma." Ruby spoke as the doors open.

* * *

"Hey Yang. Catch me up." Weiss asked walking into the building she had been in just a few hours ago.

"You first. How is she?" The blonde asked ducking under the yellow tape. She had seen her sister's apartment countless times. A few of those have been as part of a drug bust, but now the type of crime scene made it hard on her.

"Torn up. She is at my place planing to drink herself to sleep. She even convinced me to get more, even stronger stuff. Didn't even know absinthe was still legal." Weiss spoke as she looked into the apartment. Slightly disgusted by the mess.

"Yeah it has been for a long time. But you do know she is probably going to go onto something harder. I can't really find anything wrong with that all things considered." Yang held the tape up for Weiss to walk in. Both having a loathing for what they were essentially doing. Going through Blake and Ruby's personal life to find evidence as to why the killer would go after Blake.

"For once I don't care. As long as there is no evidence of her doing any of it. I'll look the other way. Bad enough the second the captain heard she was there instantly went in and they locked horns." Weiss spoke taking a look around. Stopping as she noticed something.

"What is it?" Yang asked as Weiss was trying to figure out a way to word it.

"The room is off. And for once I'm glad Ruby is a little bit of a slob." spoke Weiss as she pointed to the kitchen, it looked as if everything was in its place. Not even dust had set on the counter.

"So? Blake always cleans the kitchen because Ruby would normally hide things everywhere when she cleaned it a few times. You forget how doped Ruby is most of the time doing even the most mundane tasks." Yang spoke as Weiss quickly began to look around the small room.

"But that's just it. She says their big fight was a few days ago. Blake would have gone to Emerald's, Ruby went onto a binge and eventually wound up in the woods." Weiss started as she opened one of the drawers only to close it moments later. She quickly turned around to look into the white small dishwasher. "One of the carving knives is missing. And judging by the handle design it was the one lodged into Blake's chest."

"What are you saying Weiss!?" Yang shouted quickly regaining her voice to speak again, "Are you saying Rubes did this?" Yang hissed. She couldn't believe her ears. Weiss was one of Ruby's best friends.

"Of course not Yang! Ruby does a lot of illegal things, but she doesn't have it in her to kill anyone. Let alone Blake." Weiss hissed back. Desperately trying to clarify what she meant. "What I'm saying is this sick fuck is trying to get us to believe she did. Probably even wiped what they touched down. Just to make sure their prints weren't on anything." Weiss continued as they walked into Ruby and Blake's bedroom.

"You see. Ruby came back from where ever she passed out, to get changed. Old clothes she hasn't worn in a few years spread around. Looks like some may have some blood on it. I bet if we test it it will come back positive for Blake's." Weiss spoke as Yang relaxed at the clarification.

Yang let out a loud exhale through her nose as she rubbed her hand through her hair. "We need to know the time of death. For all we know we could have just missed him. Or Ruby had gotten changed while Blake lay bleeding to death." Yang spoke as they quickly walked out of the apartment. Neither wanting to be there any longer than they needed to be.

"Just call Ruby on the way back. She is off her meds, and I'm worried that this may be too much of a shock to her system."

"Okay, she probably needs a lot more than just us talking, but Pyrrha is swamped right now and it's only going to get worse."

"I know."

* * *

Ruby looked at the glass of the dark green liquid before she quickly swallowed it. She turned to the dark brown bottle and ripped a part of her shirt off. ' _I can't fucking believe Weiss doesn't have a single fucking cloth here!_ ' Ruby yelled internally as she opened the bottle.

She poured some of the clear liquid onto the rag of clothing to quickly closed the bottle and inhaled deeply from the rag.

"I can't believe she thinks I don't know where I can get fucking ether. Especially when I need it like this." Ruby spoke to herself as she poured another glass of the green liquid. She could feel the ether beginning to take affect as she took another large mouthful of the absinthe.

"Now I just need to debate if I should overdose intentionally. No point in continuing a semi sober life if Blake is gone. Finally give Qrow what he wants..." Ruby closed her eyes as she rested her head against the back of the couch she was sitting on.

"I'd say that would be a bad call. The guilty always run."

That voice. Ruby recognised it, and it doesn't make sense. She opened her eyes to see Blake sitting next to her. Clothes still soaked in blood. That grin still present.

Ruby began to move flail away from her seat. "This can't be real. This is all a bad trip!" Ruby yelled as she tried to put some distance between her and her Faunus lover's body.

"How do you know this isn't real?" The woman asked as Ruby began to look around to see if it really was just a bad trip. Anything else. "I felt your dead body! I held one of your ears as they waited for the crime scene techs to get there! I cried holding you!" Ruby yelled back as she began to pace around.

She felt like she was losing it. She needed to know how it was happening but didn't want to get closer to the phantom of her mind.

"Well then it makes sense to contribute this all to some bad..." The phantom began as it looked closer at the bottle, "Ether... someone is going big to try and forget things, or your tolerance dropped." Blake spoke replacing the bottle.

"Just shut up!" Ruby yelled pounding the side of her head with her open fist. She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to pay the phantom any intention. She heard a phone that wasn't hers go off as she opened them the phantom was gone.

She ran over to where the noise was coming from and picked up the phone. "WHAT!" Ruby yelled as she pulled the phone away to look at the caller id.

"Relax Rubes it is just me. I'm just calling to check up on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Okay... So that was a thing. Wrote that in like two decent sittings. Kinda find it odd how easy I find it is to write for. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll see you all next chapter!
> 
> Wow that was quite the chapter, I wonder what's gonna happen next… oh yeah it's my turn... I have to write the next chapter and I know I am going to have such fun with it. Please review and all that jazz and I'll try to get the next chapter written soon. - dz


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"WHAT!" yelled Ruby before she yanked the phone away from her face to briefly look at the collar id.

"Relax Rubes it is just me. I'm just calling to check up on you." said Yang with worry thick in her voice.

Ruby sighed and resisted the urge to scream and throw the phone across the room. She gritted her teeth and said "I'm fine so stop worrying and do your job, I want you to catch the sicko that killed Blake."

"Okay just-" before Yang could even finish her sentence the line went dead. "Call if you need me…" she finished weakly before turning to Weiss. "Are you sure she's okay at your place?" she asked.

Weiss briefly took her eyes off of the road to look at Yang. Taking one of her hands off the steering wheel she reached over and took hold Yang's hand, "Yang she's fine, she's just drinking in my apartment she's safe there." Yang gave her a weak smile and wistfully looked down at her phone.

Back in the apartment Ruby sat on Weiss' uncomfortable and yet ridiculously expensive white leather couch contemplating on taking another hit of ether. "...Maybe I if take enough I'll be too high to even care if I hear Blake." She poured more liquid onto the makeshift rag and then proceeded to inhale the retched stench of the liquid once again.

Ruby slowly exhaled and set the bottle and rag aside as she tried to rub away some irritation that had built up in her nose. The euphoria began to drag her away from her thoughts as she closed her eyes and felt her heart begin to slow. It wasn't long before she heard a familiar whisper in her ear "You did it."

"Leave me alone Blake." She slurred, too weak to get up she just gripped the hair on the sides of her head and refused to open her eyes.

"All you need to do is remember. Remember that girl from the woods? You know the one cute orange hair?" Blake silky voice burned. Ruby just wanted it to go away, she just wanted to grieve in peace.

"I-I didn't have anything to do with that." she said weakly. Flashes of the girl yelling as screaming began to litter her brain, flashes of blood splattering, flashes of a struggle, and finally... flashes of laughter. Ruby began to repeat the words "I know I didn't do it. I know I didn't." the words soon losing their meaning as a familiar sense of doubt began to creep into her mind.

Ruby could almost feel Blake sitting next to her "Or did you…" tears began to roll down her face as she imagined Blake. In her mind she saw the Blake she had grown to love and cherish, the one that changed into sweats the moment she entered the apartment. The one that made her breakfast for their anniversary. The one that took several days off work to care for Ruby when she was deathly ill. Not the one with cuts forcing her beautiful face into a taunting grin. Not the one that she knew she would see if she dared to open her eyes.

"I miss you Blake." Ruby said in a broken voice.

"...Then why did you kill me?" whispered Blake.

"No… NO… NO!" Ruby began to scream "I didn't to it! I didn't do it! I love you! I love you so much!" More tears streamed down her face as flashes of Blake's scared face ran through her mind. Ruby rolled off of the couch and curled into a ball, with her knees tucked against her chest and hands over her ears she began to scream. She screamed and yelled for longer than she thought possible. She said not a single word for the hours she spent on the floor. She just screamed until her voice fell hoarse and silent.

And still she heard the velvety soft whisper of the love of her life. "I know you did it… and it's okay." She could almost feel Blake petting her hair as she began to choke and shudder. Ruby knew the effects were beginning to wear, but couldn't find it in her to move. She soon felt nausea begin to take hold. The urge to puke over road the need to stay on the floor. Ruby tried to stand but only managed a few steps before she collapsed onto the floor, her useless limbs weak from the drug. Another wave of nausea accompanied by a harsh shudder that helped to will herself to the decorative pot the stood on the far wall across from the couch. She swatted it off the wooden table and caught it just before it hit the floor, she didn't hold back the bile that rose with the newest wave and just released the few contents of her stomach into what was probably a thousand dollar pot.

Ruby clutched the porcelain pot for dear life and remembered the time Weiss almost killed her when she had almost broken it. _I wonder what's gonna happen when she finds out I threw up in it?_ A small smile graced her face as she stared at the intricate details of the Chinese characters across the pot.

Another shudder followed by another wave hit her, quickly making her sent out more contents that she didn't even know she had. She felt weak and helpless, she felt death near just a bit more with every shudder, like she always did when she did ether. All she wanted to do was go to sleep but she forced herself to stay awake, she felt as though she deserved the pain that raked through her.

Her eyes slowly drifted closed without her permission and a flash of something she had not seen before entered her mind.

* * *

_It was dark, the music from the club was but a distant memory. The ugly shag carpet of a familiar motel room was soaked in blood she felt dazed and not completely in control._

_It was dark again but she could hear the voices of her friends pleading for their lives._

_Another flash and she saw their lifeless heads with their heads mangled into life less grins._

_The world around her began to spiral as everything went dark again and all she could hear were screams. Some were male some were female but they all began to blur together into the different flashes of bodies and blood. Soon it all began to slow and it all settled on one image. The image of Blake sitting with her kitty ears in her hands and a forced grin cut into her face sat in front of her._

_Soon her head began to move and twist her dead yellow eyes stared back ate her as her lips began to whisper. "Why'd you do it Ruby? I thought you loved me…"_

* * *

Ruby was startled awake by more bile quickly rising in her throat, she half missed the pot and some landed on her arm. More shudders broke out though her body as more tears began to fall. "I didn't do it..." was all she said before she passed out one final time.

………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun to write, it did get tricky here an there but I think it came out okay. Please tell us what you thought in the reviews and I’ll see ya’ll later (also I’m sorry if I don’t really respond to the review in this story, I just let shadow respond to them because he usually gives much better responses than me). -d.z.
> 
>  
> 
> I just respond with coyness and wit. But next up is me… don’t you love how it is picking up now? I love it… but kids, don’t do ether, i got so peyote here which is what all the cool kids are doing. I’ll sell it to you for your immortal soul… and a cookie. Till my next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Detective Schnee, Detective Xiao Long... we found something you need to see. Captain Branwen gave me specific orders to come and get you and bring you to the lab. There is some disturbing evidence we have found involving your case." spoke a uniformed officer as Weiss began to run her hand through her hair.

She just knew it was going to be something he can twist and bend to his will to make Ruby seem guilty. She never understood why he would target Ruby like he did, but she knew logic and evidence would prevail. It always would.

"I swear if he tries anything. Ruby would never harm Blake. He would need damning evidence before I would think about bringing her in right now. She's hurting big time." Yang spoke as they began to walk down to the lab.

The stale, stagnant air of the stairs seemed to sting Yang's nose. She just knew that it had to be important to warrant them being called to the lab, but at the same time she didn't want to hear what it was.

The fact it was Qrow summoning them meant it was probably something that incriminated Ruby. Something she wouldn't like to tell her uncle slash boss to shove it because he found the single thing that would incriminate Ruby loosely.

Once they reached the basement floor the chill the room was kept at began to set in. The officer in front of the duo held the door open as they walked in. The could see Qrow sitting in a chair reading a file.

"Captain... you wanted to see us?" Weiss spoke breaking the silence. She was fed up with the tense silence between everyone. They just needed to get over whatever this evidence was.

"Where is the ingrate right now?" Qrow asked closing the file and sliding it across the table to the detective duo. "My apartment Sir. May I ask why?"

"That file contains blood samples from clothes that she owns that we found in her apartment. Seven different blood samples from seven different recent murder victims. Six we confirmed from recent smiling killer victims and one from a fellow officer. Officer Cardin Winchester. Her clothes are still down here if you think I'm making this up. The spray pattern according to the blood analyst is consistent with her dragging the knife across a mouth while they were in a kneeling position."

Yang quickly walked over to where the clear plastic bags sat filled with her sister's clothes. She grabbed a pair of gloves and pulled out the outfit inside causing her to stop. She recognised the outfit. It was the outfit she was wearing when she was investigating Cardin's murder. The same tears and blood staining the coat.

"There has to be a logical reason behind it. She would not kill anyone. Hell the smiling killer started when Ruby was twelve. And everything points this to be the same person." Yang spoke as Qrow turned to her.

"You both know these case files. You've studied them backwards and forwards. If anyone could make a convincing duplicate it would be one of you." Qrow spoke noticing Yang tensing up. Weiss quickly walked over to see what was causing Yang to tense up so much. And she stopped in her tracks.

"That is her coat... the one she was wearing when the first victim was discovered and we were at the bloodbath in the alleyway." Weiss spoke as as grabbed a pair of gloves and began to pull out what remained inside the bag.

The evidence suddenly began to feel suffocating to the duo. "She still wouldn't kill anyone Qrow! Even with your hatred towards her you know that!" Yang yelled turning around to glare at her uncle. Her anger was obvious. She knew her sister, she knew Ruby would never do something like kill someone.

"Actually... Ruby confessed to me, she was having blackouts and losing time. She even said it wasn't small chunks either. She even said the time gaps started with her huge fight with Blake... I hate to say it... we may actually need to bring her in... at least to question." Weiss spoke as Yang began to tense further up.

"Yang, you can be the lead in the interrogation room, but we need her in here." Qrow continued as Weiss spoke up. "Yang... right now, it will just be basic questions... the evidence in the room right now is damning, but not damning enough to arrest... do you want to come with me to bring her in for said questions?"

"Yes... but once it comes to light she is innocent I'm uncuffing her and you both are apologising for even thinking she killed seven people. She may be many things, an alcoholic, a drug addict but not a murderer. You both know that." Yang didn't even give them a chance to respond, she just stormed out of the room. She couldn't handle much more of their poisonous words.

"Weiss, bring her in by any means. I didn't tell Yang, but the knife that was inside of Blake was the same one used on the six confirmed victims and the only prints on them were Ruby's. The call to tip us off of the quadruple murder sounded a little like Ruby. Evidence is piling up and despite how I feel about Ruby's life choices... she is still my Niece. If she had blackouts when it all happened then we can at least convince the D.A. she wasn't mentally sound if she did in fact kill them."

"Okay Captain. She shouldn't be that much of a problem."

"Just be careful detective. If she really did do these crimes, do not take any chances. I'd rather talk to her, but if she tries to injure you or Yang... put her down. I'd rather bury her then bury you or Yang."

"Yes Captain."

* * *

Ruby stared at the ceiling. Blake's voice having stopped once she woke up in a pool of her own vomit. She had no idea when she passed out. She just knew she felt empty inside. The alcohol ether combination she had been on seemed to have worn off.

She looked towards Weiss' precious porcelain pot and noticed why she was in a pool of her own stomach contents. The small pot having tipped over near her head where she was cradling it. "At least her stupid pot isn't broken." Ruby spoke to herself as she got up and took off the over shirt she was wearing and began to rub the crusted vomit off of her.

She began to walk towards Weiss' kitchen to see if she had any sort of alcohol to wash the taste of vomit from her mouth. As she opened the fridge she could see a clear labeless glass bottle. "Didn't know Weiss kept top shelf stuff with the label missing..." Ruby spoke as she took the bottle out and took a mouthful and spat it out.

"Not vodka... should have known... Weiss never liked vodka. That one is on me... where is that high end stuff she was talking about... water will not cure my hangover or get rid of the taste of ether from my mouth." Ruby muttered as she recapped the bottle and placed it on the counter as she heard her phone go off.

She quickly dried her hands off on her white tank top as she walked over to the coffee table. "Whoever is texting me best have something to either get rid of the hangover or the taste of vomit." Ruby muttered as she grabbed her phone. She looked at the unrecognised number and shrugged it off. She was used to receiving calls and texts from numbers she didn't recognise.

The text however was as cryptic as the number that sent it. All it said was 'Get out of Detective Schnee's condo, and get back to your apartment. Go as fast as you can. It is of the utmost importance. Leave everything you aren't wearing. Run. Run as fast as you can and don't stop. Trust me Ruby.'

She knew it couldn't have been a mistake. It mentioned her by name. It caused an eyebrow raise. Even when she was in a gang trying to get a story she never used her real name. The only people that knew her real name were a few officers, her friends, her family and Emerald. The rest of people knew her simply as 'Huntress' she intentionally kept everyone in the gangs in the dark of who she was.

She remembered what the first crime boss she met told her. If she ever got a text from a number she didn't recognise pull the battery and SIM card out, break the SIM card and damage the phone as best as she could. The number was clearly compromised. She did as the leader of the White Fang taught her.

She ran to the front door slipped her boots on and nearly ripped it off it's hinges. She needed to know who the hell would text her something like that. She had to know. If this was the same bastard that killed Blake, at least it meant that she could be with her kitten again. Or she could get revenge. She had no idea which she would do just yet. She knew Yang would be furious no matter which she chose. But she would gladly have Yang angry... as long as she could get some closure for what that monster did to her love.

Ruby quickly ran down the flight of stairs, taking them twos and threes at a time. Once she was at the base she was at the base of the stairs she ran. She pushed through the pain in her legs from jumping the last four steps. She needed to run.

By the time Ruby got to her neighbourhood her legs burned. Her muscles screamed with each step. She had to ignore it. She needed to get to her house. She needed the answers she just knew were there. She saw her building and ran faster. She shoved her shoulder into the door forcing it open.

She could see the look of some neighbours just about to leave looking down trodden at the sight of Ruby. She didn't care what they thought. She knew they still blamed her for everything, but she didn't care about them.

' _Three flights... Just got to get up three flights._ ' Ruby thought as she began to run up the stairs. She took them as many as she could. She knew if she stopped for long her legs would seize up and she would fall and she couldn't get back up.

As she came up to the needed floor she stopped. She knew Qrow would be combing her apartment for anything.

She slowed down once she heard something getting tossed on the other side of the closed door. She carefully reached her hand out and opened threw the door open causing her to stop. She froze in the doorway once she saw who was on the other side.

"No no no no no no no no! This isn't real! This can't be real!" Ruby yelled as she stepped in slamming the door shut. "I'm still high... that has to be it. Or I still have wormwood in my system... that has to be it."

"That would have worked out of your system love. You know that. Get anything of value. We need to leave." The intruder spoke as she quickly ran back into the kitchen and came back into the room to stop in her tracks as Ruby's hand reached up and began to feel the feline ears.

"You can't be Blake... I saw her corpse... I held her ears... what is going on!?" Ruby yelled as the woman grabbed the hand and moved it away from her ears.

"No, you saw the escape plan I had. You have no idea how hard it is to quit you." Blake laughed as she began to walk into the bedroom closely followed by Ruby as she tossed the bag onto the bed. "Seriously, it was easier to stop killing people." Blake continued to laugh as she quickly walked towards the front door locking it and pulled a chair in front of it and jerry rigged the door to stay locked.

"What do you mean!? You were killed by by the smiling killer! They even did a fucking DNA test on the corpse. It came back positive!" Ruby yelled not giving the phantom of her mind a chance to disappear. She needed answers.

"Never liked that name. Makes people think I smile a lot. I preferred the original one. But I suppose I can see why they needed to change it. The public assumed it was a cat Faunus... not wrong though." She continued as she walked into the bathroom where Ruby noticed a girl that looked like her tied up. The look of fear in her eyes was obvious.

"Crap. Forgot the tattoo you got to honour Tai... ah well easily solved. We can do that later. Now get everything your uncle and sister didn't take. And come on. We need to go. I might have fucked up more than I would have liked." Blake yelled as Ruby looked and noticed the selection of knives on the counter containing the sink.

"BLAKE! STOP FOR FIVE SECONDS AND TALK! I SAW YOUR CORPSE! I HELD YOUR LIFELESS BODY!" Ruby yelled as Blake looked at her.

"Oh my god Ruby! We do not have the time. That damn jacket you tossed yesterday carelessly was onto a pile of clothes, of which had some of my bloody clothes. And calling the cops when I had to kill Flint and Jaune and those two sluts! You made this harder! I already tried on multiple occasions to ditch you! I've tried to kill you twice already so I could leave." Blake yelled as she she took a few steps closer grabbing Ruby's hands.

"I realised when you passed out in the motel, I can't live without you. I gave up so much, I hide so much, and once I heard you were my playthings daughter... It made me smile. I could harm him in so many ways I couldn't before." Blake continued as she squeezed her hands.

"You have no idea how fun it was being the only person he couldn't catch. But knowing I could harm him even further, even if it was his soul, made me smile more. But I fell for you. I fell for you hard. You were so close to your childhood boogie man all along. I just felt something I could only feel once I was dragging a knife across someone's mouth causing them to smile... I felt that way with you all the time." Blake continued as she dragged Ruby out of the bathroom and into the bedroom as she closed the door.

Ruby was lost. She had no idea what this was meant to be. If it was a dream it was a nightmare. And if it was her mind, it was playing a terrible trick on her. She was starting to genuinely feel sick to her stomach, and she knew it wasn't because of whatever she drank or sniffed. She knew those feelings too well.

Ruby pulled her hands away and began to run her hands through her hair screaming, "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Ruby now is not the time for a break down. When I texted you we had half an hour. Taking your average speed into account, we have all of twenty minutes left, and if you break down we are going to miss something." Blake calmly spoke as Ruby began to cry and began to chant 'This isn't real'

"Ruby I know you are freaking out a little, but I know you are fine with this. I've already confessed twice. But because you probably suffer from what I can assume is Wernick's Disease, your mind probably either wiped them or altered them." Blake continued as she closed the bag she had been throwing things in.

"I packed some of your favourite outfits, I can't find your medication. But we don't have time. We need to get going. I have a cabin out in the woods we can hide out in as I wait for some fake documents to come through. But I need to kill that girl in the bathroom and we need to go." Blake spoke resting the knife she had on the blanket as she pulled Ruby's hands away to plant a single kiss on her lips.

As she pulled back she saw the tears in Ruby's eyes, but leaned down again and kissed her again. She ran her tongue across Ruby's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Something Ruby quickly allowed. She knew this couldn't be Blake, she knew Blake for nearly a full decade... they had been going out for years.

Blake began to push Ruby down onto the bed as Ruby's hands reached over and found the knife Blake had placed next to her. She knew this had to be the way to remove the damned phantom from her mind. She drove the knife into the back of the phantom causing it to scream in pain.

But the screams weren't there to Ruby really. It was just all a part of her illusion. She had to get rid of it. She pulled the knife out and spun so she was on top and drove the knife in over and over again into the phantom's chest.

Once let her tears free as she felt the knife tear through the bed under her. She knew it was just a phantom. But unlike the phantoms that plagued her last time it never went away. The same amber eyes that burned the question of 'Why?' into her very soul.

That was when realisation hit... she dropped the knife and fell back. She crawled to the wall next to the door and covered her face once more. She let the tears run. As she began to pound the head with her open palm.

"What have I done...?... Blake..." Ruby cried as she heard pounding on a door. She didn't care... she knew she was soaked in blood. Blake's blood. The _real_ Blake. As she saw the door next to her fly off it's hinges the only non tainted memory flashed into her mind.

How she met the dead girl on the bed.

* * *

" _So Adam, you cock sucker why did you call me here? I have a few dozen things I need to get done today." Ruby joked as she saw the cherry haired bull Faunus pulled his head up from the glass table rubbing his nose._

" _Want a line before we get down to business?" Adam asked holding a rolled note out for Ruby who shrugged her shoulders and inhaled the line left for her. "Right everyone but Huntress, get the fuck out now!" he yelled as the rest scurried out fast._

_Once he was sure they were gone he tossed a newspaper he had hidden onto the table in front of Ruby. "Didn't know we were that good to write about Ruby? Change the names all you want but I recognise my operation."_

_Ruby froze. She intentionally didn't want this man to know about her real name. From that he could get whatever he wanted, and she has seen what he would do once he was set off. "Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed. Rightfully so. You lied to me, but you also had multiple chances between your cop family and that to nark on everything. Hell didn't even need to do the line. But I'll look the other way, even help you out for future articles with other gangs. But there is a catch."_

" _What favour and what happens if I refuse to do it?" Ruby asked leaning back in her chair as Adam smiled. "I burn you to every gang. I let everyone know who Huntress is. And I doubt you'll refuse the favour." Adam continued as he looked at the woman who knew who he was but wasn't terrified of him. It was a new feeling that he disliked a little._

" _I have a friend moving here. This smoking hot bombshell, she just graduated with her PHD in Psychology, she needs a friend who won't run the risk of her getting killed in some gang war. So all I want is for you to meet her tomorrow, spend some time with her every now and then. Pla_ _i_ _n and simple. I'll even pay for the first meal. This is just until she makes more friends."_

" _Fine. Where am I meeting her and what is her name?"_

" _Glad you saw reason Huntress, you're meeting her at Vale Train Station, and her name is Blake Belladonna."_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Okay so that was the reveal, but we also have one chapter left each. Stick around and enjoy those last two chapters. I know I will... but I also don't have a choice.
> 
> Alright I'm up next and this is going to be a fun chapter to write. Please leave a review it lets us know what you think of the chapters and they are just so fun to read. Anyway see ya next time.- d.z.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Thump* the heavy sound of Yang's foot crashing against Ruby's door vibrated through the walls of the small hallway. *Thump, crack* When the door finally began to give in on the second kick she gave a relieved sigh followed by a frustrated groan. "Why the hell did I help Ruby re-enforced the door?" *Thump, Crack* "Like seriously what the hell do they need it for?" *Thump, CRACK* with a one final kick the door gave in and broke down hinges and all.

Yang regretted stepping into Ruby's apartment the second she broke the door down. The scene before her made her sick to her stomach, she found Ruby in her room covered in blood, there was a tied up girl on the floor that held an almost scary resemblance to Ruby and what she presumed was a dead body on Ruby's bed. Yang couldn't believe her eyes. Somehow, in one way or another, Blake's body had ended up on Ruby's bed. Yang could faintly hear Weiss calling for backup in the background as she stood there in shock.

When backup arrived in the form of her uncle and another unit she went into auto-pilot, she was forced to book her sister and untie the Ruby look alike to take her in for questioning. The fear in that girl's eyes would be something she would never forget.

When they arrived to the station Ruby refused to talk. She didn't say one word no matter who attempted to interrogate her. She would just sit on the cold metal chair with her arms wrapped around her legs as she rocked herself back and forth. They had been forced to take her clothes into evidence and give her a Vale P.D. issue t-shirt and sweats with the Vale P.D. logo on both, making her look like one small grey ball in baggy clothes.

After several hours all they eventually managed to drag out of her was a single whisper of "I did it… I killed her" barely loud enough to be picked up by the mic but it had been enough for Qrow to pile the entirety of the Smiling Killer charges on her after he practically forced her to sign a confession he had written up before hand. It didn't matter to him that the Ruby look alike had said it had been Blake the whole time, her involvement would never see the light of day.

When they had dragged Ruby to a temporary cell Yang sat on the floor outside of her cell for what felt like hours. They sat in silence until Yang grew tired of staring at her near catatonic sister, she stood and just before she walked away she turned to Ruby and whispered "Why'd you do it Rubes?" Ruby continued to rock herself just as she did in the interrogation room.

Ruby could hear the broken sound that vaguely sounded like the sister she knew but she could not trust anything anymore. Her voice had been stolen from her. Her smile had been stolen by the killer she had formally called the love of her life. She could not trust the illusions all around her. Nothing was real and nothing could make her forget. Her eyes still burned with images of the first Blake's death and mixed the death of second. She questioned if she really killed Blake and only answer she got were more questions in the form of her sister's voice. She knew it wasn't real. She knew that she couldn't trust the one person she had left. No, nothing was real and to her it felt like a dream.

Ruby curled deeper into her ball and refused to shed anymore tears than she had already shed. She knew nothing was real and nothing was to be trusted. The occasional skitter of a mouse running through the cells. Fake. The creaking of the bench she sat. Fake. The frequent sound of sister's screams as she questioned her reasoning as to why she killed Blake…Fake. Ruby knew nothing was real and that she should not trust anything anymore.

Tears traveled down Yang's face as continued to question Ruby, "Ruby please just talk to me… Please tell me why you did it. I have to know." The room began to feel too small as Yang's knees buckled and gave. She dropped to the floor like a stone, barely feeling the pain shoot through her. "Please Ruby please talk to me…" she whispered.

Yang did not hear the Weiss' soft footsteps as she slowly walked up to the place of which Yang had not moved from for an hour. Weiss knelled in from of Yang and said "Yang you need to get up."

"It's my fault…" she rasped.

Weiss placed her hands on both sides of her face and forced Yang to look her in the eyes. "Yang… it's not your fault and you know it. Ruby made her own decisions and there was nothing you could do about it." Yang stared into Weiss' clear blue eyes in disbelief. Tears still streaming down her face.

"But-"

"No, buts Yang. It's not your fault and that's final." Weiss stood and held out her hand for Yang to take. "Come on let's get you off this dirty floor and I'll make some hot chocolate when I get you home."

Yang stared at Weiss' hand for a few moments before slowly reaching up to grab it and allow Weiss to pull her up. Yang refused to let go her hand until they reached Weiss's car and even then she only let go to get into the car and buckle up before Yang grabbed Weiss' hand and held it. Preventing Weiss for turning the car on.

"Yang you're going to have to let go of my hand at some point to let me drive." Yang shook her head and as she absent mindedly played with Weiss' hand. "Yang, it gonna be okay." Yang lifted Weiss' hand to her cheek and nuzzled her hand before turning to place a kiss on the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry Weiss." She whispered. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I don't want you to see me like this. I-"

"Yang, stop it. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I care about you and I don't care what sides if see I l-… I like them all." Yang gave her a small smile of which Weiss reciprocated.

"I like all your sides too Weiss."

Weiss chuckled and gave her a wink, "I know you do. Now give me my hand back so that I can take us home."

Yang smiled as she watched Weiss drive them home, but couldn't stop the thoughts of Ruby cold and alone in that cell, from running across her mind.

…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> Oh gosh I finally finished this. I have been so busy with work writing hasn’t really been an easy thing to do. I hope ya’ll liked the chapter it has been a long time in the making. Just one more chapter left and I hope ya’ll are ready for the finale. Take it away Shadow.
> 
> Don’t tell me what to do… I’ll only deal a small napalm strike to these people. shouldn’t be much longer. then you people can crei all you want at the ending. In fact I encourage crying… it makes the cookies I’ll bake with your tears the sweeter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

' _Not guilty on the grounds of insanity._ '

That one verdict seemed to stick inside Yang's mind. Leading up to and the trial and even the trial itself, Ruby had only said three words. ' _It's my fault._ ' No one could make heads or tails about that one statement.

It was what Yang had attempted to try and despite four weeks, and constant media coverage... she still couldn't figure it out. Even when she had to testify against Ruby, who was in prison garbs, and chains. Literal chains. She was deemed 'too dangerous' for everyone. Despite the fact that she literally hugged her knees the entire time rocking back and forth.

Just muttering that one line. ' _It's my fault._ '

She wasn't a threat to anyone. Even if she was guilty of the extra crimes that Qrow had slapped onto her case.

But here Yang sat, in the maximum security asylum. With Ruby just on the other side of a table. Next to Yang sat Weiss. Neither knowing what to say. They both just decided to wait for the right phrase to come by them.

Both actually wanted to know what Ruby had meant, but neither could ask. As if it was a taboo topic. The occasional silence was broken. By Ruby saying, "It's my fault."

After a solid two hours, Yang finally spoke up, "God dammit Ruby! What the fuck do you mean!" Yang bit, she needed to know. She knew Ruby would never kill. Or at least she hoped that her sister wouldn't. But the time line always matched up.

Ruby blacked out... and appeared a matter of feet from the bodies. The evidence was too much, she needed to know what Ruby meant.

"It's my fault..."

To Ruby she heard nothing except Blake's confession. Yang was furious. Ruby just said the same thing. Over and over again. Weiss could see it was making Yang madder and madder. Weiss just reached over and grabbed hold of Yang's forearm.

"Yang... She has only been here for a few days. They said it could take a while for her mind to recover if at all." Weiss spoke trying to calm the furious blonde. She doubted it would work. But she had to try.

"It doesn't make sense Weiss! What is her fault? That is all she has said. In the weeks since she has been in jail, and here! Ever since we broke down her door and saw her in that ball the only break in what she has said is to confess she killed Blake! How would you feel if Winter was in a similar position! You would want to know what the fuck she meant!" Yang yelled as she slammed her fist down on the table.

"My sister isn't the issue, nor is it an issue with Ruby! You are trying to figure out why Ruby did what she did! It might not have been everything Qrow and the DA placed on her, but we literally saw her, in a locked and barricaded room covered in Blake's blood with the murder weapon a few feet from her." Weiss began as Yang began to tense up anew.

Yang couldn't believe it. She wanted to beat her long time partner. Like she had just spat into Yang's face. Yang knew she didn't mean anything by it, but it still hurt her. And that was what was infuriating her. Weiss knew how hard it was for Yang.

"Yang... yes, Ruby is messed up right now. Yes she'll spend the rest of her natural life here. But you screaming at her! While her mind is this broken is going to do nothing but hurt yourself. So calm down. If you get angry you are just harming yourself." Weiss continued her point smiling as Yang calmed down.

"I deserve pain Weiss... I didn't see the fact my little sister had the ability to kill someone. Let alone someone she loved deeply. No one saw it... despite what my uncle said during his testimony. He didn't even see it coming. He just thought of her as some junkie, alcoholic, and a writer for the media... all of those he hates in people... despite how hypocritical one of those are. So I'm sorry I want to feel pain." Yang practically demanded as Weiss' look softened.

Weiss frowned as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Yang... visitation ended three hours ago. We can't flash a badge anymore. Ruby needs medication now, and you need to actually sleep that was our deal." Weiss continued as Yang looked back towards her sister who hadn't stopped once from rocking back and forth saying the same phrase.

"Rubes... I... I... I may... not make it back here... just so you know... I may never understand why you killed Blake at least... but I still love you." Yang whispered as she stood up and leaned down and kissed Ruby's forehead.

"It's okay Ruby. I'll make sure she visits at least twice a year. On your birthday and on Christmas." Weiss spoke as she hugged Ruby, carefully just in case it was all an act. She doubted it though. She had seen Ruby act for things. But this was different.

Yang smiled lightly. Knowing full well Weiss will try, but that doesn't mean she would succeed. The partners began to walk towards the exit when Weiss spoke up, "I heard you handed in your resignation... are you sure you really want to leave Yang? Even if Ruby just killed Blake. The press still believe she is 'The Smiling Killer'. That still guarantees you literally any job you want. If you wanted to you could even get a desk job at the FBI."

Yang frowned as Weiss took the car keys from Yang's hand. "And you think after four days of no sleep and nearly crashing you think I'm letting you drive? You are having a laugh. Now speak Yang. Why are you leaving?"

Yang tensed her hand as she turned to look at Weiss."Because Weiss... I couldn't see the fact my own sister was a deranged killer. I couldn't see her as anything but my sister. And even then... I still can't believe she killed anyone. I'm not fit to be a cop. And I'm fine to drive. I just took some sleeping pills a couple hours before you got me. So I'll be fine driving back."

"No Yang. And that confession alone was enough for me to not let you. You haven't been sleeping, you're starting to pop sleeping pills... I'm not letting you drive. So either relax on the drive, or I'll get one of the staff here to sedate you." Weiss demanded as Yang looked down to the ground and shook her head.

"Fine... I just want the day to be over... and if letting you drive is the only way I can achieve that it is worth it." Yang muttered softly as Weiss relaxed.

' _That was slightly too easy... I was expecting more of a fight with her... she always loves driving._ ' Weiss thought as they stepped out. The moon having already started its journey across the sky. ' _Doesn't matter... it is far too late to question it. We both need to sleep._ ' Weiss continued to think as they made the walk to the car short. She actually was glad Yang seemed to recover a little since the arrest.

It was something Weiss had worried about but glad that she was just making a mountain out of a molehill it seems. Yang was seemed to be fine. Not overly happy. But fine. Or at least not down enough to where Weiss wasn't going to worry.

Once Yang was sitting in the car, she looked down and noticed a small, orange pill bottle. She picked it up and smiled a little. Weiss was soon to enter and looked at what yang was holding. "Looks like Rubes still had some anti depressants." Yang spoke placing them on the ground as Weiss smiled dryly.

"You need to take your mind off her Yang. A good night's rest will do just that for you. So just enjoy the ride." Weiss continued as she pressed her foot down onto the gas pedal as they continued to drive. She felt Yang reach over and grab her hand.

Yang squeezed the hand tightly, looking for some comfort. But to Weiss it felt weird. Yang never showed this kind of emotion to anyone. Yang never felt the need for human contact. Or at least the contact she didn't need to pay for.

Weiss figured she just needed some genuine contact. But as she continued to drive she began to doubt that decision. She didn't want to believe the alternative idea that had been flooding her mind since Yang's commentary about how she liked Weiss or at least her sides... but Yang was also the reason that she was questioning her feelings and intentions.

She was glad she didn't need to think about it much longer. She saw Yang's apartment growing causing her a pang of something she was unsure about. Once she came to a stop Weiss spoke up, "Are you going to be okay Yang? Want me to stop by later with some dinner... or hot chocolate... or something?" Weiss asked hoping the answer was a 'yes' she had no idea why. She just wanted the answer to be yes.

"No... I just want to sleep... maybe take a few extra sick days. I'm just tired a little." Yang muttered letting go of Weiss' hand as she reached for the door handle. Leaving Weiss a bit down trodden. "Okay Yang... I'll call you in the morning... just... get some sleep Yang... you really need it."

Yang smiled a little as she began to step out, "It is okay Weiss... you need to relax as well." Yang commented as she began to walk back towards her place. Smiling as she pulled the nearly full orange pill bottle.

She knew she was going to hurt a few people, but she just couldn't handle it. She had tried to rationalise it, but came up short every time. She wasn't fit to save her sister. She wasn't fit to catch a killer who drove her dad into an early grave, but what she was able to do, is do what she had planned.

She meant what she said to Ruby. She doubted she would ever be back to see Ruby. She knew this was going to be the easiest way out. She just hoped that Weiss would forgive her eventually. She knew this was the cowards way out, but she was a coward. She couldn't even testify against her sister. She really wasn't worth even half the detective her father was.

Once she entered her living room she tossed her jacket onto the chair as she grasped the bottle in her hands. "I guess it is ironic... I'm going to off myself with things that are meant to prevent just that." Yang thought as she popped the lid off the bottle. "Bottoms up Ruby!"

* * *

Weiss smiled as she turned on the radio, enjoying the sounds of the piano as she came to a stop at a set of lights. She looked over to where Yang was sitting and smiled. ' _She is going to be alright... Yang is always alright._ ' Weiss thought as she quickly leaned down to try and get Ruby's pills so the next time she would visit Ruby she could at least let the staff know she was on a specific medication.

"Where the fuck is that bottle?" Weiss asked herself as she blindly felt around, eventually giving up and actually looking down for it, to be met with an immaculately clean floor. "Where the fuck is that... bottle...?"

That was when it clicked. Yang's sudden mood shift, the fact she went from beating herself up to being angry at Ruby, to suddenly being happy...

She prayed she was wrong, she needed to be wrong. She quickly flicked the button on her dashboard to turn the sirens on as she did a u-turn and slammed her foot down. She knew she was over-reacting. She had to be. It the emotions she had often ignored coming back twice as strong making her over react. That is all it had to be.

Once she saw Yang's apartment she slammed on the brakes and jumped out and ran up the flight of stairs, she quickly turned the corner and found her spare key for Yang's condo and slipped it into the keyhole and saw Yang on the floor.

She noticed the empty bottle on the ground next to her. She ran over and moved Yang onto her side as she opened Yang's mouth and shoved her finger into Yang's mouth. She knew enough first aid to know that the best way to treat an overdose was to remove what caused it. She just hoped she had enough time to do that.

"I swear to god Yang if you die, I'm going to reach into Heaven and rip you back here so I can kill you myself!" Weiss yelled as soon as she felt Yang's throat begin to contract causing her to nearly rip her fingers out as Yang let the contents spray over the floor.

Yang began to cough as what Weiss hoped was the last of the contents in Yang's stomach. As Weiss smiled. "You are the dumbest bitch I've ever met." Weiss continued as Yang began to cough harder onto the floor.

"Just let me die Weiss!" Yang yelled as she reached towards the pills in her vomit as Weiss pulled her hand back. "I'm not letting you die on me Yang! I don't want you to go..." Weiss continued as Yang began to fight against the hold Weiss had on her hand.

"I just want to die... I have nothing left worth fighting for Weiss..."

"I... I think I may love you!" Weiss blurted out causing Yang to stop fighting the white haired woman. Before Yang could respond, Weiss continued.

"I think I may have always been attracted to you... I know I've been fighting the emotions since we became partners... but after everything... I meant what I said when I told you... I like everything about you... and I refuse to let you die..."

Yang let her arm go slack as she looked up to feel some stray tears from the normally stoic woman. She was crying, like a new born child. She had no idea why it had hurt her so bad. "So if you are going to die... it should be when you are old and in bed."

"I'm a bad cop Weiss. There was a serial killer so close, and I didn't know..."

"Then don't be a cop anymore like you planned. You fucking dolt." Weiss laughed a little at Yang who leaned up a little, as Weiss leaned down. "I'm sor-" Yang was but off by Weiss smashing her lips into the blonde's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Welp, here is the final... something that has been planned since the beginning. This was always going to end up as freezerburn. And Blake was always meant to die by Ruby... actually bar for the people in the quadruple murder, this has always been exactly what we wanted. I hope you all liked it. And I’d like to thank all who, followed, favourited, and reviewed. You guys are great.
> 
> Wow, I can’t believe it’s finally done… or is it? I’m so happy ya’ll liked the story and thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows. -d.z.


End file.
